Unleashing The Red Dragon
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Erza always knew Natsu would one day be stronger than her. His hidden power was something she was always aware of. When the battle with Phantom Lord begins to look bleak, Erza urged Natsu to unleash his power. However, what happens when Natsu was hiding even more than Erza could have imagined? Just what is Natsu Dragneel? Dragon, or demon? Why not both? The world will know soon.
1. A Promise

**Yes, I caved like the weak willed person I am and wrote the start of my single pairing Natsu/Erza story. I know I said I wasn't going to… but if this isn't the first story you've read of mine, you'd know by now, that when I say that, you can almost guarantee that it will become a lie eventually.**

 **I think it was due to how much I tore into Erza in MOTR and even though everything I wrote was true, the fact remains, that Erza was my favourite female character for a long part of Fairy Tail and Natsu/Erza was my first favourite Fairy Tail pairing, so I think my subconscious forced me to write this, to balance out my pro/con Erza writing.**

 **I can't promise frequent updates or anything of the like, but like always, I'll endeavour to give you all my best work and while it may take many years… many years… I will finish each and every story I start.**

 **Without further preamble, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 1 – A Promise

Things were looking bleak, with the revelation that Lucy had been captured. Abyss Break had just been stopped, giving the guild members of Fairy Tail a bit of breathing room, only for the announcement from Jose, of their capture of Lucy, to put a stop to that. The entirety of Fairy Tail started to lose morale and Jose's shades started to overwhelm them. Inside the Phantom Lord Guild, Natsu cradled Erza's downed form, exhausted from defeating Aria.

'Natsu… release your power.' Said Erza tiredly.

Natsu looked to the downed redhead in surprise.

'There is an untapped power… sleeping within you… believe in yourself and awaken it. The time is right. Lucy, the guild, you need to… protect them.' Said Erza weakly.

'Erza… do you really mean that?' Asked Natsu quietly, stopping Erza momentarily.

'Natsu, what do you… mean?' Asked Erza in confusion.

'I know… there is a power… hidden deep within me.' Said Natsu, avoiding her gaze.

Happy looked at Natsu in curiosity, while Erza looked at him in bewilderment.

'Then why… why haven't you released it? The guild needs your strength Natsu!' Exclaimed Erza in bafflement.

'Well, at the beginning, I thought the guild would benefit more from my attitude and cheerfulness. Erza… this power… it's related to my Dragon Slaying Magic… but…it's a much… darker power, unique to me. If I unleash it, I won't be the same again. The Natsu you know, the Natsu who laughed and went on adventures with the others… he might not remain.' Said Natsu seriously, looking at Erza seriously.

'Natsu, the guild is your family… it's our family, we won't turn on you.' Said Erza firmly.

'Erza, promise me… promise that if I unleash this power… that even if the others distance themselves from me… if they scorn me… promise me that you won't… promise me that I'll always have you on my side.' Said Natsu quietly.

'… I promise.' Said Erza, after a moment.

Natsu gently lowered Erza's form back to the ground and stepped away from her.

'Then before I do this… yeah, I'm really sorry about this Erza, but you asked for it, so you'll need to deal with it.' Said Natsu, looking at Erza, with a hint of regret.

'Deal with what?' Asked Erza in confusion.

'Me.' Said Natsu, before kissing Erza, much to her surprise.

Happy gawked at the scene in shock, not knowing what his father figure was doing, while Erza froze up completely, only to feel her right gauntlet burning, causing her to quickly remove it and send it back to her pocket dimension.

Natsu then stood up calmly, ignoring the flabbergasted Happy and stunned Erza.

'I order you… to come out… E.N.D..' Whispered Natsu, before his form was engulfed in a black wave of energy, that quickly expanded and pierced through the mobile guild, shattering the roof above them and the ground below them.

- _line break-_

A man with long flowing hair was sitting peacefully on a throne, right arm resting on an arm rest, while his left held a book. Without knowing who this person was, one would assume they were a scholar, or an academic of some kind, sitting down to read and expand his mind. However, as the book he held started to glow, the man looked at in surprise, which only intensified, when the book dissipated into black particles of magic, before rushing away from the man, being pulled towards another source.

'I-Impossible, has Master E.N.D. actually been resurrected?' Stammered the man, in shock at this recent turn of events.

- _line break-_

When the black energy surrounding Natsu had faded away, his new form was revealed. The parts of his left arm and leg, that were visible through his clothing, had become covered in dark red scales. His left hand and foot had also morphed into claws, with black nails. On the right side of his body however, were numerous dark markings. It looked as though the shadows themselves were crawling along his body. However, amongst all the black, was a bone white symbol, emblazoned on Natsu's right pectoral, a skull of a dragon. It featured many vicious look spikes and two long horns, which spiralled outwards, before bending about halfway through and pointing inwards slightly. Surprisingly though, similar horns to those depicted on the tattoo, now sprouted out of Natsu's head. The horns were a solid black and clashed heavily with Natsu's salmon coloured hair, which had grown shaggier.

Natsu took a deep breath, before two wings burst from his back. His left wing was easily a scaled down version of a dragons. Red with thick spines and fleshy, cream coloured, membranous-like material, between the spines. The right wing though, looked much more odd. The spines were white and in between was the same black as his horns. The wing itself was also shaped differently, not extending out as the dragon-like wing did, instead, pointing up and only flaring out a little.

Natsu turned to face Erza for a moment, causing the powerful knight to freeze, as she felt the immense power rolling off Natsu. Natsu's left eye had also changed, now having turned yellow, with a black pupil in the centre.

"So dark…" Thought Erza in shock, never expecting the hidden power within Natsu, to be so malevolent in nature.

'I'll be back in a minute, Happy, stay with Erza.' Ordered Natsu, his tone having become slightly colder than normal, but still unmistakably his.

'A-Aye sir!' Affirmed Happy nervously.

Natsu nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, before his wings flexed and he crouched down. In the next moment, Natsu had rocketed through the roof, appearing in front of Gajeel, his back to Lucy.

"W-who's that?" Thought Lucy nervously.

'Who the hell are you… *sniff* Salamander? What the hell happened to you? Gihihihi, doesn't matter I suppose, since now you and I can have a real fight.' Said Gajeel, looking at the creature in front of him fearlessly.

'You should assume the full form of your dragon, otherwise, I can't guarantee you will live to survive today.' Said Natsu calmly.

'Bold words. What makes you think you can force me that far?' Asked Gajeel.

Natsu glared at Gajeel, before clenching his left fist and punched the air in front of him, launching a fist shaped blast of fire at Gajeel. Gajeel shifted his head to the side, letting the attack pass him, only for it to demolish the wall behind him, causing the few Phantom Lord Guild members still there, to run away in fear.

'So that's how it is huh? You really want to see which one of us lasts the longest.' Smirked Gajeel.

'No. I can hold this form indefinitely. I'm sure you know what that means, don't you?' Retorted Natsu.

'Really? With blondie back there?' Asked Gajeel, confusing Lucy.

'No.' Said Natsu simply.

'So red then?' Queried Gajeel, getting a nod from Natsu.

'Interesting.' Said Gajeel, before walking over to a portion of the destroyed guild wall and grabbed a bunch of iron nails.

'You know, this has a fifty-fifty chance of working for me.' Commented Gajeel.

'Then for your sake, hope luck is on your side today.' Said Natsu calmly.

Gajeel smirked, before eating the nails and willed his body to change.

"Come on!" Thought Gajeel furiously, before feeling his body glow in a silvery sheen.

'Today's your lucky day after all it seems, you'll live.' Said Natsu, as his opponent transformed.

Gajeel body was now covered in silver scales. His head was almost square in shape and his lower jaw had the appearance of being hinged. His eyes were beady and circular, with no pupils and black sclera. Around his eyes were small black markings, which continued around to the back of Gajeel's neck.

'Now, let's fight. There is only room for one dragon in the sky after all.' Said Gajeel.

'Fortunately for you, I'm not only a dragon.' Said Natsu calmly, before appearing in front of Gajeel in a flash, causing the Dragon Slayer's eyes to widen.

'I'm also: a demon.' Said Natsu, before his right hand had grabbed Gajeel's head and slammed it into the ground, sending them through the floor and down to the lower levels.

"So… am I just supposed to hang here?" Thought Lucy gloomily, as the two dragon's fought for dominance.

- _line break-_

'Erza, Happy, what are you two doing here?' Asked Gray, as he approached the downed knight, who had managed to sit up, with Elfman and Mira in tow.

'Don't tell me you fought someone in this state?' Asked Elfman in shock.

'The one who defeated Aria… that was you?' Asked Mira in surprise.

'I didn't want you all to see me in this pitiful state… seems I need to get stronger still, huh?' Commented Erza.

'Happy, why are you here? Where's Natsu?' Asked Mira.

'Natsu told me to watch Erza. As for where's Natsu…' Said Happy, before a massive explosion went off.

'That's probably him now.' Finished Happy.

Suddenly, a chill went down the spines of the newly arrived trio, along with Happy, only for Erza to look up in confusion.

"Is that Natsu? … No, that's more twisted than Natsu's… new power." Thought Erza calmly.

'My, my, what a show you all put on. I honestly never expected you to provide me with this much entertainment.' Said Master Jose, as he approached the group.

Elfman and Gray moved to confront Jose, only for Erza to feel him building up an obscene amount of power.

'No, get away!' Warned Erza, only to be too late, as a wave of energy blasted the duo away, with Mira being flung away, by the concussive force of the attack.

Erza quickly requipped into her Black Wing Armour and along with it, a single sword, with an intricate design. The blade was coloured purple and silver, with two red diamond shaped gems along the blade. Erza rushed Jose and tried to strike him down, only for Jose to avoid the attack and grab her ankle, before slamming her into the ground.

Erza quickly leapt away and faced Jose.

'You… I seem to remember… you took the full force of Jupiter head on. How can you possibly stand?' Questioned Jose.

'My comrades make my heart strong. I'm fighting for those I love. I don't care what happens to this body.' Said Erza strongly, holding her blade out in front of her.

'Such admirable strength of heart… yes, you are truly a woman worth killing.' Said Jose darkly.

Just as Jose had finished speaking, an even louder explosion rang out through the guild, gaining the attention of the two.

'What could possibly be causing Gajeel so much trouble among this guild of weaklings?' Questioned Jose in annoyance.

'You would do well not to underestimate our guild. Especially not Natsu. Natsu is even stronger than me. Gajeel has no chance against him.' Said Erza confidently.

'Such confidence. I wonder though, how would Salamander react, if I show him your mutilated body, after I kill you? Would it push him to fight even harder, or would I break the dragon's spirit? I wonder.' Queried Jose.

'Too bad you won't get the chance to find out, as I shall defeat you here and now.' Declared Erza.

'Foolish woman, you will fall here to me and Fairy Tail's dragon shall fall soon after.' Declared Jose, before the two faced off, ready to battle.

- _line break-_

Gajeel glared at Natsu. The transformed Dragon Slayers had been battling furiously, as evidenced by the crumbling guild around them. In a battle of dragons, collateral damage was to be expected.

'Do you really think you can win here, Gajeel?' Asked Natsu.

'I don't just think it, I know I'll crush you here today and prove who is the strongest dragon in Fiore.' Said Gajeel, before opening his mouth and spewing a spiralling wave of steel at Natsu. Natsu held his left hand out in front of him and batted the roar away, stunning Gajeel.

'You aren't going to beat me with basic Dragon Slayer magic. You need to get serious here. **Fire Dragon's Wrath**!' Said Natsu, before punching the ground in front of him, sending a wave of fire at Gajeel, which tore through the ground, until it exploded in the Iron Dragon Slayer's face.

' **Iron Dragon's Scorn**!' Bellowed Gajeel, as six crescent-shaped discs of iron, launched themselves at Natsu.

Natsu ducked the first two, before leaping over the next two, only for the last two to catch him off guard. Quickly folding his wings over his body, Natsu endured the hit and was sent crashing into the wall behind him, going through it and into the next room.

Natsu flipped in mid-air and landed safely on the ground, as Gajeel charged him. Natsu punched the air in front of him again, launching a fist of fire at Gajeel, which took him by surprise, sending him back into the other room. Natsu then rushed him and launched a knee into his gut, which he followed up, by smashing his elbow into Gajeel's jaw, sending the Iron Dragon Slayer spinning. Crashing into an undignified heap on the ground, Gajeel groaned. Gajeel quickly grabbed an iron fixture near him, seeking to get a small boost, only for Natsu to stomp down on his hand, almost breaking the bones in his hand.

'No, not this time. You'll fight with all you have now. If you cheat to get a momentary power up, I'll unleash the demon and destroy you, Black Steel. Fight me as a dragon, or die as a man.' Said Natsu, before kicking Gajeel's iron jaw, launching him back.

'That's fine, I was just getting started anyway.' Said Gajeel cockily.

' **Iron Dragon's Envy**.' Said Gajeel, as he clapped his hands together, causing an explosion of iron shrapnel to explode out from his hands and pepper the room in sharp metal projectiles.

Natsu gave a small groan, as he picked himself back up, feeling pieces of metal in his legs, where his wings hadn't managed to shield him.

'That was good, I'll admit that.' Complimented Natsu, to which Gajeel smirked.

'But for what you did to my guild and comrades, I won't lose here.' Said Natsu firmly.

'Guild? Comrades? Maybe you should have a look outside.' Said Gajeel, pointing to a hole in the room, which revealed the outside world.

Natsu obliged and walked over to the hole and peered out, only to freeze in shock. The guild hall he grew up in and had so many memories in, had just crumbled to the ground. His comrades were not only demoralised, but had been run ragged by Jose's shades.

"My guild… Fairy Tail… the place where I found friends, family… destroyed…" Thought Natsu slowly.

Gajeel tensed, as he felt a dark power start to come off Natsu. The malice within was palpable and caused Gajeel to involuntarily step back.

'We'll finish this later, Black Steel. Besides, you're out of time anyway and I have a new target now.' Said Natsu coldly.

Gajeel looked at Natsu in confusion, before feeling his form leaking magic, at an absurd rate. His metallic sheen was dull and started to flake off, falling apart rather quickly.

'However, if you try something like this again, don't expect any mercy.' Said Natsu, turning his right eye on Gajeel which had gone completely white, no pupil in sight, causing Gajeel to flinch.

In an instant, Natsu had ripped through the guild once again, seeking out his new target, only for a cry of pain to resound in his head, causing him to growl.

"Jose, first my guild, now her… you've hurt too many things that are important to me today. You will pay!" Thought Natsu viciously, smashing through stone and steel, as though it was paper.

- _line break-_

Erza huffed, standing across from Jose.

'It seems the dragons like to rampage.' Commented Jose, looking no worse for wear, after his tussle with Titania.

'I told you not to underestimate Natsu. His power matches… or even surpasses my own.' Said Erza, keeping her sword held up in defiance.

'Hm, quit with the modesty, Titania. Your magic ability is truly magnificent… in truth, no other mage has managed to last so long against me. If you hadn't endured so much damage from Jupiter, we could have had quite a battle… I just can't stand the thought… that another mage of that level, could exist in Makarov's guild.' Said Jose, before blasting Erza with another blast of his magic, sending her crashing into the wall and sending debris and rubble flying.

Erza struggled back to her feet, feeling the damage she had endured getting to her, even as Jose rambled on about his reasons for not killing Makarov and about his disdain for Fairy Tail. Erza rushed Jose, in a last ditch attempt to defeat the Guild Master, only for Jose to ensnare her with his magic.

Erza cried in pain, only for the magic holding her to suddenly dissipate and a warm feeling to wash over her.

'You have spilled much blood today. The blood of children. Thanks to a pitiful parent, children went through pain and shed many tears… this has gone far enough. I must put an end to this.' Said Makarov, only for the roof above them to cave in, as something shot through it.

'You called.' Said Natsu cheekily, confusing all but Erza.

'Who are you?' Asked Makarov, feeling the ominous magic rolling off the newcomer and wondering if he could handle both him and Jose.

'Really Gramps? I'm hurt. How could you not recognise me? Just look at my hair, even if there are horns in it now.' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'Natsu?' Exclaimed Makarov in shock.

'Natsu?' Repeated Gray, Elfman and Mira in confusion.

'Natsu.' Said Erza happily.

'Happy, Lucy is twelve floors above us. You can go get her now, Gajeel won't be a problem anymore.' Said Natsu.

'Aye sir!' Exclaimed Happy before flying off.

'I don't think so.' Said Jose, aiming an attack at the blue creature, only for Natsu to appear right next to him, gripping his outstretched left arm and aiming it down with his own.

'You've already hurt my guild, friends and my family. Do you really want to push me anymore?' Asked Natsu darkly, chilling the others, except for Erza, who felt an odd sense of safety from Natsu's words.

'Unhand me boy. You are nowhere near my level. I will crush you like a bug if you don't leave now.' Said Jose darkly.

'Will you? **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**.' Said Natsu, placing his right arm over his left, before a wave of fire exploded from Natsu's hand, engulfing the Guild Master.

Makarov watched on curiously, as Jose was launched through his own guild, his clothes charred and his face red, whether from embarrassment, anger, or from the flames themselves, Makarov didn't know.

'Impudent brat! I will destroy you.' Growled Jose.

'Gramps, leave this to me. Jose has made things too personal for me today and I won't rest until I give him the beating of a lifetime.' Said Natsu, as red and black energy started to ooze out, of his respective dragon and demon transformed halves.

Jose stood up, his clothes ruffled and his expression twisted.

'Do you know why Gajeel never once disobeyed me? It was because he knew… not even a dragon could match my power.' Said Jose.

'Good thing I'm not just a dragon then. With what you did here today, I'm not just a dragon, I'm also, a demon. Dragons are protective of their kin and demons are vengeful, so what do you think is going to happen to you here today?' Retorted Natsu.

'You? A demon? You're a pink haired fool, with a penchant for destruction, but certainly no demon.' Scoffed Jose.

'You know what… I'm offended by that… so eat this, **Fire Dragon's Rage**.' Said Natsu, as a massive blast of dark red flames, erupted from his mouth, rushing the Guild Master.

' **Shade Shield**.' Said Jose, gathering his Shade magic to his hands and created a wall in front of him, to endure the attack.

Jose was fully confident that his shield would stop the attack, so he grew understandably nervous, when the shield started to crack from the attack, before the flames dissipated.

'See, you can't even touch me, you puny lizard.' Mocked Jose.

'It was a distraction.' Said Natsu, from behind Jose, before kicking the Guild Master with his right leg, which was covered in his classic orange flames.

The five onlookers could only look on in varying degrees of shock, as Natsu traded blows with the Wizard Saint. However, trading blows was rather generous to say, since Jose barely managed to attack Natsu at all, let alone land an actual blow. The Guild Master was quickly pushed on the defensive and couldn't seem to turn the tables.

'Enough of this! I will destroy you, then Makarov, then your puny guild. I am Jose Porla, Guild Master of Phantom Lord and a Wizard Saint! I won't lose to the likes of you!' Raged Jose.

'Guess what? I don't care. **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Shouted Natsu, releasing his attack at the irate man.

' **Dead Wave**.' Said Jose, launching his dark purple beam of magic at Natsu's orange flames.

Natsu quickly stopped his attack and leapt into the air, above the two energy beams and punched his left fist at the Guild Master, launching a fist of flames at Jose, who hastily dodged.

'You're through Jose! Your guild is finished and you're a disgrace of a Guild Master!' Shouted Natsu.

'I will annihilate everything you hold dear, you impudent child!' Roared Jose.

'Just try it! **Fire Dragon's Wrath**!' Shouted Natsu, before launching a superman punch at the ground, in front of Jose, splitting the ground in half, as flames were launched from the point of impact, directly at the Wizard Saint.

Jose cried out in pain, as the attack struck, unable to dodge it, or raise a defence.

' **Fire Dragon's Vengeful Fist**!' Roared Natsu, as his fist was engulfed in dark red flames, before they were slammed into Jose Porla's torso, exploding on contact and causing immense pain, to overwhelm the Guild Master's body.

'If you ever try and attack Fairy Tail again. I won't just let you off with this.' Said Natsu, before picking up the barely conscious man, by the scruff of his collar.

'If you come after Fairy Tail again, after today… I won't just beat you. I. Will. Kill. You.' Whispered Natsu, into Jose's ear, even as he started to lose consciousness.

No one heard Natsu's declaration, except for Jose himself and despite himself, he felt something foreign to him. He felt fear. Cold fear gripped his heart in an icy grip. Jose was acutely aware as Natsu dropped him to the ground, before turning his back on him. Ignored. Defeated. The Guild Master of Phantom Lord didn't even register to the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Rage. White hot rage, not unlike the flames that had burned him previously, filled the Guild Master.

'Fool! Don't turn your back on me! **Dead Wave**!' Cried Jose, alarming the others, not expecting an attack from the defeated man.

Natsu turned his right eye on Jose and at that moment, the Wizard Saint froze. That single eye reflected nothing but death… and Jose was taunting the person it belonged to. Natsu raised his right arm and punched the approaching wave of energy, sending it back at Jose and blasting him into unconsciousness, as the massive explosion that the attack caused, knocked the Guild Master out for good.

At that moment, Happy descended on the scene, with Lucy in tow. Natsu smiled at the pair, before walking over to Makarov, only for Erza to make her way to Natsu first and confront him.

'Natsu…' Said Erza, momentarily at a loss for words.

'Erza.' Said Natsu, with a smile.

'All this time… you had that much power held inside of you?' Questioned Erza in shock.

'Yep and you asked for it and made me bring it out. Since I can't put it back, anymore, you need to take responsibility.' Said Natsu, with a grin, flustering the redhead.

'Take responsibility? What do you mean by that?' Asked Erza, with a blush.

'I thought I made myself pretty clear before.' Said Natsu, with a frown.

'Natsu, explain to me this instant what you mean!' Demanded Erza, causing Natsu to smirk.

'Ok.' Said Natsu, before kissing Erza again.

The group reacted in different ways. Makarov gave a small giggle, Gray looked at Natsu in shock, Elfman muttered something about Natsu being manly, Mira gave a small squeal of delight, while Lucy look as though she had missed something big, which she had, as her face was full of confusion. Happy, however, seemed to sum things up nicely.

'He likes you.' Teased Happy.

 **Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Now, since Natsu's transformation was quite intense, let me help you all visualise it.  
Firstly, google "Natsu Dragneel Dragonize" for Natsu's left half. The only difference to the picture, from what I did to Natsu, is the colour and direction of his horn, which is bent inwards, midway through. Also, Natsu's face isn't covered in red scales and his eye looks like Igneel's eye, yellow with a black pupil.**

 **Natsu's right half is a mix of Gray, when he uses his Ice Devil Slayer magic, with his black markings and the wing is similar to that of Mard Geer Tartaros, when he transforms into his demon form.**

 **As for the horns and his tattoo on the right side of his chest, just google "Dragon Skull". It's the first image that shows up. Alternatively, google "Dragon Skull Mask", as basically all of them kink in the middle as well, as I'm trying to describe up above.**

 **As for Gajeel, his head shifted into a humanoid form of Metalicana's, with the rest of his body, turning the same silver colour his arms turn into, in his Iron Dragon Shadow Mode.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	2. An Anchor

**Sorry for the delay regarding this week's update, I have a test this Monday and I've been studying for it, so I forgot to update this yesterday, my bad. On a more positive note, my one week break for the semester is coming up this month. It's the last week of the month though, so it will be a little bit longer, but I'll be able to get more chapters done during that time, even with me needing to go to the doctor and dentist in the same week.**

 **Also, with the end of Bleach, I'm going to try and get a few chapters for my Bleach stories up sometime this month, which will probably be during my break, so look forward to that.**

 **That's all for now, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 2 – An Anchor

After the mess with Phantom Lord had been dealt with, the Council finally intervened and sought to investigate the matter. After a lengthy and very boring interrogation, Fairy Tail was cleared of all wrong doing.

'About time.' Groaned Natsu, who was especially annoyed with the thorough interrogation he got, for beating Jose.

Of course, Natsu's transformation didn't help him any either. While he could retract the wings, he couldn't change the black marks on his right side, nor the dragon scales on his left. It made simple tasks rather interesting, losing an extra finger, but Natsu had to admit, the claws looked really cool.

"Not like the others think that." Thought Natsu sourly.

While no one was outright fearful of Natsu, they were careful not to approach him, being understandably alarmed at the changes the Dragon Slayer had undergone. Natsu expected Mira, of all people, to understand things, but it seemed Natsu's claws reminded her of her own and with that, bad memories of Lisanna and her past. Sure, the barmaid didn't vilify Natsu in any way, she was still just as polite and kind as ever, but it felt a bit more forced to Natsu.

'Natsu, what are you lazing around for? Get to work.' Said Erza.

Natsu gave a small mental sigh at that. Erza on the other hand acted as though nothing had happened at all. It also didn't help that with all the construction going on, Natsu hadn't had time to tell her exactly what happened to her. She continued to keep her right gauntlet off, but wrote off the burning pain she felt every time she wore it, as an injury… ignoring the rather noticeable, red dragon skull tattoo on her hand.

'Oi, Flame Brain, stop goofing off.' Jabbed Gray.

Gray was also largely unmoved by Natsu's changed form. To him, if Natsu grew horns, claws and wings, it didn't change that fact that he was still Flame Brain. Natsu could appreciate that.

'Speak for yourself, you're only carrying a single plank.' Scoffed Natsu, before grabbing eight, four in each hand, resting them on his shoulders.

'Oh yeah.' Said Gray, before grabbing two dozen planks and hefting them on his back, only for them to suddenly fall on top of him, when he was momentarily distracted.

'Nice try, Ice Princess. Want a hand?' Teased Natsu.

'Nah, I'd rather a claw.' Scoffed Gray, standing up.

Natsu gave a dry chuckle at that. Gray really didn't care about Natsu's change in appearance, he only added more material, to his insults for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

'I'm getting hungry though.' Muttered Natsu.

'Yeah, me too, now that you mention it.' Said Gray, only for a wrapped lunch to appear in his hands.

'What the hell, a boxed lunch? Where did this come from?' Asked Gray in shock.

Natsu gave it a quick sniff.

'Hmm, I'd say from someone over there.' Said Natsu, pointing behind a few wooden fixtures, only for a startled yelp to be heard.

'Whatever, I can't eat it. It could be poisoned or something.' Said Gray.

'Hmm, let me see it.' Said Natsu, taking the box from Gray and opening it up.

'Whoa, it looks good… hmm.' Said Natsu exuberantly, before humming in thought.

'What is…' Started Gray, only to find a chunk of food shoved into his mouth.

Gray coughed and spluttered, unknowingly swallowing most of the food as well.

'What the hell was that for?' Asked Gray angrily.

'How was it?' Asked Natsu.

'Huh?' Questioned Gray, this time in confusion.

'How'd it taste?' Asked Natsu again.

'It was… good I guess.' Said Gray, eliciting a squeal from a hidden onlooker.

'Okay then.' Said Natsu, before shovelling the rest into his mouth.

'Ah, you're right, that was good.' Said Natsu, patting his stomach in happiness.

'Why'd you force me to try some?' Asked Gray.

'To check if it was poisoned of course.' Laughed Natsu.

'Oi! I'm not your lab rat, you stupid pyro!' Growled Gray.

'Yeah, yeah. It wasn't poisoned anyway, so next time you can just eat it, instead of getting all suspicious. Not that I'm complaining if you don't want it next time either. It was really good.' Said Natsu lazily.

'Natsu, have you seen Lucy?' Asked Loke, approaching the two.

'Hmm, well, she did get roughed up pretty badly, so I'd say she's at home… and no I haven't seen her.' Said Natsu, answering Loke's follow up question before he could ask it.

'Could you give these to her?' Requested Loke, offering Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys to her.

'Uh, why don't you do it yourself?' Asked Natsu nervously.

'You know me and Celestial Spirit mages.' Said Loke.

'Yeah, but this'd be a good chance for you to deal with your problems you know, haha.' Laughed Natsu awkwardly.

'Please Natsu, I'm not feeling too well.' Said Loke.

'Yeah, you're looking really pale.' Commented Happy, floating over to the mage.

'*sigh* Sure, here.' Said Natsu, outstretching his right hand for the keys.

Loke dropped the keys into Natsu's hand, only for Natsu to quickly drop them.

'Are you okay Natsu?' Asked Loki curiously, eyeing Natsu strangely.

'Whoops, my hand slipped.' Said Natsu, with a nervous laugh, before picking up the keys with his left hand.

Unbeknownst to the others, Natsu had flinched when the keys had made contact with his skin, causing him to involuntarily recoil.

"Note to self, anything to do with Celestial magic, needs to be handled with my left hand only." Thought Natsu.

'Well, might as well go give them to her now. Gray, let's go.' Said Natsu.

'Huh, why me?' Asked Gray.

'Hey, what are you two doing over there, get back to work?' Demanded Erza.

'Run!' Shouted Natsu, leaving Gray and Happy eating his dust for a minute, as he exploded away.

'Hey, wait for us!' Shouted Happy, quickly flying after Natsu, with Gray choosing to follow the pair quickly, to avoid Erza's wrath.

- _line break-_

'So, you came with us anyway?' Asked Gray.

'Of course, I'm worried about Lucy too.' Commented Erza, as Natsu and Happy searched through the house.

'I hope this doesn't become a cliché scenario where she is in the shower…' Muttered Gray.

'Nope, not here.' Said Natsu, head popping out of the bathroom.

'You're pretty quick to check the shower!' Exclaimed Gray.

'Relax, didn't the three of us bathe together at one point.' Said Natsu, waving off Gray's concern.

'Yeah, but that wasn't with Lucy.' Pointed out Gray.

'Does it matter?' Queried Natsu.

Gray was about to respond, only for Happy to cry out, as a mountain of letters landed on him. Happy started to read through the letters, only for Natsu to notice something. Walking over to what looked like a note, Natsu made to grab it with his left hand, only for Erza to do the same with her right. Erza pulled her hand back as she felt a jolt, where Natsu had inadvertently touched her. Natsu looked at Erza for a moment blankly, seeing her examine her right hand.

'Natsu, did you just do this to me?' Asked Erza, gesturing to her right hand, causing Natsu to gawk.

'You're only noticing it now?' Exclaimed Natsu in shock.

'What? What is it? How long has it been there for? Explain. Now.' Demanded Erza.

'Er, sure… but maybe not right now.' Said Natsu evasively.

'Why not?' Asked Erza authoritatively.

'Well, from the looks of things, we have a problem.' Said Natsu.

'What is it?' Asked Gray.

Natsu raised the note he and Erza had both reached for, before showing it to the group.

'Looks like Lucy is going home.' Said Natsu.

- _line break-_

As it turned out, Lucy had gone home, only to finally properly leave behind her old life and make sure her father knew not to try another stunt, like what he pulled with Phantom Lord, ever again. The group found Lucy, as she stood at a tombstone, where she explained the truth of the matter.

'I must say though, Lucy, the village your home is in is beautiful.' Commented Erza.

'Village? This entire area is our home, all the way to those mountains over there.' Said Lucy in confusion.

Erza and Gray, along with Happy, looked shocked at Lucy's casual admittance of her wealth, while Natsu looked puzzled.

'What on earth do you need all that space for? You don't seem like the type to go out for really long jogs, no offense Lucy.' Asked Natsu.

'Yeah… there is a lot of empty space… but that's why it's so much more fun at Fairy Tail, where everyone is together.' Said Lucy, initially sad, before perking up, as she thought about her guild.

'Well said.' Said Erza, before the group made to head back to Fairy Tail.

As the group boarded the train, now that the tension of Lucy possibly leaving Fairy Tail had faded, the group noticed something.

'Natsu, how are you riding the train and not feeling sick?' Asked Happy.

'Yeah, what a surprise…' Commented Natsu noncommittally.

'Natsu, you've been acting strange recently. Explain.' Demanded Erza.

'*sigh* I will, just not now.' Said Natsu, looking at the redhead with a piteous expression.

'Natsu, is something wrong?' Asked Erza again, this time more softly.

'I'll… I'll tell you about it later, okay?' Relented Natsu.

'Very well. I'll hold you to that.' Said Erza, satisfied with the knowledge that Natsu would explain his weird behaviour in time.

'Speaking of holding things though, catch Lucy.' Said Natsu, throwing something to Lucy.

'My keys! You found them!' Cheered Lucy.

'Loke actually. He wanted us to give them to you, so he's the one you'd have to thank.' Explained Natsu.

'Thanks, I'll make sure to do that.' Said Lucy happily.

- _line break-_

'My fellow Etherious, it seems something amazing has occurred recently.' Commented a man, with long dark hair.

'What is it, master?' Asked a woman, with green hair.

'It seems Master E.N.D. has awoken.' Answered the man.

'Oh, how much is something like this worth? How much? How much?' Commented a very round looking creature, with a single large eye.

'Wait, what do you mean he's awoken? What was the point of that whole Face plan we were working on to revive him with?' Asked a muscular, blond haired man.

'It seems I was mistaken. Mard Geer doesn't make mistakes often, but it seems Master E.N.D. was fully capable of coming back to us any time he wanted to.' Confessed Mard Geer, the long black haired man, who had been the one to gather the others.

'What do you need with us then?' Asked a large, dark pink behemoth.

'I would like for the Nine Demon Gates to go out and find Master E.N.D. as we have no idea where he is right now. He may be lost, or disoriented and it is our duty to help remind him of himself, so we can achieve our goal.' Explained Mard Geer.

A rather good looking man, who looked slightly out of place in his heavily armoured suit, merely watched the proceedings with a bored expression.

'That includes you too, Silver.' Said Mard Geer, addressing the man directly.

The man gave a small grunt, before nodding and turned to leave. Once he had left, the eight in the room looked to Mard Geer.

'If Master E.N.D. has been revived, why are we keeping that experiment around still?' Asked the green haired woman.

'Experiments are interesting after all. Besides, what better way to ascertain if Master E.N.D. has truly returned, than by giving him a little test?' Answered Mard Geer.

'Is it wise to test Master E.N.D.?' Asked a rather busty woman, wearing a revealing kimono.

'Of course. If we wish to return to Zeref, Master E.N.D. must be at his full power. That is why we will still make preparations for Face. If magic is gone, Master E.N.D. will surely grow stronger.' Explained Mard Geer, earning a nod from the others, before they too left.

"Soon. Soon, we will accomplish that which you seek." Thought Mard Geer.

- _line break-_

The group had finally arrived at Fairy Tail and disembarked from the train.

'Well, I'm beat, I'll see you all tomorrow.' Said Natsu, preparing to dash off.

'Natsu! Where are you going, weren't you going to explain what's been causing you to act strangely recently?' Asked Erza expectantly.

'Oh… that… tomorrow. See you later!' Said Natsu, before running off.

'I'm starting to get the feeling that he is avoiding something.' Muttered Erza.

'Really, what made you think that?' Commented Gray sarcastically.

'Hmm? Are you saying you haven't noticed anything?' Asked Erza curiously.

'No, I was… never mind. Flame Brain has always been weird to me anyway. It's good that you're back Lucy, later.' Said Gray, before walking off.

'Yes, it is good that you are back, Lucy.' Added Erza.

'Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Erza.' Said Lucy, before leaving as well.

Erza waved the blond off, before noticing there was still someone there with her.

'Happy, shouldn't you have gone off with Natsu?' Asked Erza.

'*pfft* Shouldn't you have gone with him as well?' Asked Happy teasingly, holding his laughter in, as his cheeks puffed out.

'What do you mean?' Asked Erza.

'Nothing. See you tomorrow.' Sang Happy merrily, before flying off.

'Odd… it feels like I'm missing something.' Commented Erza, before heading to Fairy Hills.

- _line break-_

The next day at the guild was greeted with excitement by many, as they could finally take jobs again.

'So Lucy, were your spirits angry with you for losing your keys?' Asked Mira pleasantly, having been conversing with the blond for the past minute or so.

'Ha… angry… just thinking about it makes my butt hurt.' Whined Lucy.

Mira gave a small laugh at this, feeling sympathy for the blond.

'Want me to cool it off?' Asked Gray, holding a hand out, with ice magic wafting around it.

'Don't pretend to be a gentleman. That's sexual harassment!' Grumbled Lucy.

'Lucy, let me see your red butt?' Asked Happy cheekily.

'That is obvious sexual harassment!' Shouted Lucy.

There was a pause after that for a moment, before Happy noticed something odd.

'Natsu? Why aren't you saying anything?' Asked Happy, flying over to his father figure.

'Hmm, oh. Lucy's butt. Yeah, might as well take Gray up on his offer. He could just make you some ice for it.' Said Natsu distractedly.

'That's… not that strange of a suggestion actually.' Exclaimed Lucy initially, before calming down.

'Natsu, what's wrong?' Asked Happy.

'Huh?' Asked Natsu, only for a table to slam into him, shattering on contact and knocking him over slightly.

'Wha-What was that?' Asked Natsu, shaking his head slightly, looking very confused.

'Talk about stupidly strong.' Muttered Lucy, as Natsu tried to figure out why a table had slammed into him.

'You dare say that!' Shouted Erza, grabbing Natsu's attention.

'Hmm, I'll say it again then. This guild doesn't need weaklings.' Said Laxus Dreyar, an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and the sole grandson of Makarov Dreyar.

'You bastard.' Said Erza venomously.

'To be looked down upon by a guild like Phantom Lord… how embarrassing. I couldn't face anyone.' Said Laxus, before turning to Team Shadow Gear and harshly insulting them.

'Laxus, this matter is closed. There was no talk of blame from the start. You didn't participate in the fight and you don't need to add oil to the fire. Master said that.' Said Mira.

'Of course it doesn't have anything to do with me… but if I was there, I wouldn't get beaten up horribly.' Said Laxus, stunning Erza.

'What did you say?' Asked Natsu coldly.

'Hmm, what's the matter Natsu? Has all your loud nonsensical shouting made you go deaf?' Mocked Laxus.

Natsu calmly walked over to Laxus, giving off an aura that caused everyone around him to back away silently.

'I heard you… but it sounded like you were saying something unreasonable. I mean, can a person who was too much of a coward to even fight with Phantom Lord, really say what they would have done. You talk a lot Laxus, but recently, it seems like you never back it up.' Said Natsu coldly.

'What's this? Natsu, do you really think you're strong enough to taunt me like that. As I seem to recall, you can't even touch me and the last time I even bothered to entertain you in a fight, you lost in an instant.' Jeered Laxus.

'Maybe, but that was then. This is now.' Said Natsu calmly.

'I'll admit it, it was surprising to hear that you beat Jose, but don't go thinking you're top dog around here. If I was there, I would have beaten Jose twice as fast. Which is more than I can say about Titania. Queen of the Fairies? That's fitting I suppose. You make a good queen of all these weaklings, considering you couldn't even touch Jose. What kind of a pathetic mage are you?' Asked Laxus, only to feel himself lifted off the ground, an instant later.

'Don't you dare badmouth Erza in front of me!' Roared Natsu.

'What's wrong, can't accept the truth. Titania is a weakling, just like the rest of this guild.' Said Laxus, before trying to break free from Natsu's grip, only to find himself incapable of doing so.

'So you're calling someone who took a head on attack from a Jupiter Canon, with their body, weak? Someone who even after that, fought and defeated, the strongest of the Element Four, Aria. Someone who even after all that, fought with Jose, a Guild Master and Wizard Saint, someone even Gramps dealt with seriously, long enough for help to arrive. You think that's weak?' Asked Natsu.

'Of course. That's nothing special at all.' Smirked Laxus, enjoying riling Natsu up.

'Then where the hell were you, you little brat!' Growled Natsu.

'Brat? Maybe you should check yourself first, before calling me a brat, Natsu. I'm more than half a decade your senior and leagues above you in magic.' Taunted Laxus.

'Is that why I'm still holding you up in the air like this?' Asked Natsu, with a vicious grin.

'If you really want me to get serious here Natsu, you might end up in the hospital like those three weaklings over there.' Warned Laxus mockingly, only for his face to erupt in pain after that.

The guild looked on in shock, as Natsu head-butted Laxus, hard enough to draw blood.

'Get serious then. I won't let someone spit on Erza's efforts like that. She protected the guild when no one else could and I especially don't want to hear it coming, from someone too good to help their family. Keep it up Laxus and I'll destroy you.' Snarled Natsu, before throwing Laxus away.

The blond haired mage quickly regained himself, before touching his nose and feeling the blood that had been drawn.

'Do you think you can get away with that, Natsu?' Roared Laxus.

Natsu looked at Laxus with stern eyes.

'Just try something and you'll see exactly how I beat Jose.' Said Natsu, a dark purple aura beginning to waft off his form.

'Natsu! That's enough! No matter what Laxus says, he is still a member of Fairy Tail. I won't tolerate the two of you fighting like this.' Said Erza sternly.

'Fine.' Said Natsu, letting his aura dissipate.

'Ha, you're just a lowly dog Natsu, listening to a pretentious, red-haired, bitch.' Jeered Laxus.

Natsu's eyes widened at this, before flames burst off his form, causing those who hadn't already stepped back a sufficient distance, to back away even further. Natsu roared before punching his left fist forward in a flash, launching a fist shaped blast of dark red fire at Laxus, who only had time to widen his eyes, before the attack reached him and exploded.

As the dust cleared, Laxus was revealed and looked very annoyed. His cloak was gone, reduced to tatters and his shirt was singed.

'Natsu… are you trying to make me angry?' Growled Laxus.

'Shut up Laxus! One more word out of you and I'll crush you!' Snarled Natsu.

'Natsu, stop it.' Said Erza calmly.

Natsu glanced at Erza for a moment, looking at her in annoyance. The knight matched his gaze, until Natsu's flames simmered down.

'Fine… for now.' Said Natsu, before turning back to Laxus.

'Next time though… we're fighting for real. I don't care if you're S-Class, Gramps grandson, a Fairy Tail mage like me, or anything else. Next time, we fight seriously and when I beat you, you're going to have to eat your words.' Hissed Natsu, before storming off.

'To think, I actually thought you were a man for a minute, but it seems you're still just a boy. Listening to that weakling, of all people, even when she couldn't come close to doing what you somehow managed to.' Scoffed Laxus, before walking off.

Natsu didn't move as Laxus spoke, waiting for him to walk off, before glancing back over his shoulder, revealing his right eye looking just as cold as it had, when Jose tried his sneak attack on him.

Natsu turned his head away, before walking off in the opposite direction Laxus had taken.

'I'm getting to the bottom of this. When I come back though, what do you say to taking a job together with Natsu, Gray, Lucy? Since Eisenwald, it seems we keep gathering together like a little team. With Happy, we make five.' Said Erza, getting a cheer from Lucy and a frozen look from Gray.

'That sounds great!' Cheered Lucy.

'Excellent, then we can go on a job just as soon as I sort out whatever is bothering Natsu.' Said Erza, before leaving.

'I didn't even agree to this…' Muttered Gray.

'I'm more interested in what's happening between Erza and Natsu. First they kissed and now all of this. It's just like a romantic story where the dashing knight stands up for the fair maiden.' Said Mira, getting shocked looks from the rest of the guild, who hadn't heard about Erza and Natsu kissing.

'But Erza's the knight and Natsu's a dragon and there is no fair maiden.' Said Happy.

'Well, I suppose not literally, but it's the same thought.' Said Mira.

'I don't know… oh and they kissed twice actually.' Said Happy, before flying off.

'Really? Well this is even more serious than I thought then.' Said Mira thoughtfully, even as the rest of the guild was rendered catatonic by Happy's words.

'I still want to know what possessed Flame Brain to do that… Erza's terrifying.' Commented Gray.

'Maybe you just can't see what Natsu sees in her. I guess you just need to meet the right person.' Commented Mira.

'I dunno.' Said Gray unconvincingly.

'Ohhh, don't tell me you've already met a certain someone too.' Teased Mira.

'As if.' Huffed Gray.

'It's Lucy, isn't it?' Asked Mira.

'What? No way!' Said Gray.

A loud squeal was heard at that, but no one could place where it had come from.

'Gray, that's rude.' Chided Mira.

'Whatever, I don't have to stay here and let you play matchmaker… besides, are you really the right person to be talking about what either Natsu or I think.' Said Gray slightly coldly, causing the barmaid to flinch slightly.

'I guess you're right.' Said Mira, with a smile, but it was painfully obvious to Gray that it was forced.

'Sorry, I didn't mean that… well, actually, I did a little… forget it, none of my business.' Said Gray, before walking off.

'Mira, what's wrong?' Asked Lucy in confusion.

'Oh nothing Lucy, just something in the past is all, nothing for you to worry about.' Said Mira pleasantly.

- _line break-_

'Natsu, explain what's gotten into you these past few days!' Demanded Erza, having caught up to Natsu, as he stopped to rest at the lake he and Gray fought at in the past.

Natsu turned a sour glare on Erza, causing her to sit down beside him.

'Please tell me what's wrong Natsu, you haven't been acting like yourself.' Said Erza more softly.

Natsu sighed at this, before softening his expression and looking out at the small stream.

'Erza, did you forget everything I told you after you defeated Aria?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'No, I recall everything. Why do you ask?' Asked Erza.

'Ok, well just to clarify, what did you understand from what happened in there?' Asked Natsu.

'You needed my support to unlock your true power. Isn't that it?' Asked Erza expectantly.

Uncharacteristically, Natsu raised his right hand to his forehead and rubbed it in exasperation.

'OK, it seems there is a lot that you didn't understand about what happened.' Said Natsu, only for Erza to look at him suspiciously.

'What do you mean by that, Natsu?' Queried Erza.

'Okay, let's start with my power boost first then. So you understand at least, that I always had that power inside me, right?' Asked Natsu, getting a nod from Erza.

'Well, the reason I couldn't use all of it, was because I needed to do something, more specifically, I needed someone to help me bring it out and control it.' Said Natsu.

'So that person was me?' Questioned Erza, getting a nod from Natsu.

'Yeah. Which leads to the mark on your hand.' Said Natsu, pointing to Erza's right hand.

'Yes, what is this?' Asked Erza.

'Ok, so firstly, have you noticed that it hurts to cover the mark?' Asked Natsu.

'Hmm, so that's why I had to requip my gauntlet away.' Muttered Erza.

'Yeah, unfortunately, you're going to have to keep it uncovered forever.' Said Natsu nervously.

'Why is that?' Asked Erza curiously.

'Well, it'll probably make more sense when I explain the third thing.' Said Natsu.

'The third thing?' Questioned Erza.

'The reason for the mark and my power boost. So, we both know I have hidden power, right?' Started Natsu, getting a nod from Erza, prompting him to continue.

'Well, it was actually two hidden powers. One was the full extent, of a branch of Dragon Slaying magic, one that only works because of that mark. I mean, other Dragon Slayers, like Gajeel for instance, have different ways of activating it, I do too, but in order for me to use my second hidden power, I needed the Dragon Slayer magic boost to be permanent.' Continued Natsu.

'What is this second power then?' Asked Erza in interest.

'…Yeah, I should probably explain that as well, especially if it's to you.' Said Natsu, drawing a puzzled look from Natsu.

'Especially if it's me?' Muttered Erza in confusion.

'Well, you know how Mira can use Satan Soul to take over demons and stuff.' Said Natsu, getting a nod from Erza.

'Well… I'm technically a demon as well as a Dragon Slayer.' Said Natsu.

Erza blinked a few times at this, before scrutinising Natsu.

'Is that why you suddenly have claws and horns?' Asked Erza.

'Well actually, that is my new dragon related powers. The black markings are the things to do with my demon powers. That being said, the horns were impacted by my demon powers, which is why they are black.' Answered Natsu.

'Okay. So you have demon and dragon powers, what does that have to do with the mark?' Asked Erza.

'Before I get to that… are you sure about just accepting that I'm a demon?' Questioned Natsu hesitantly.

'Demon, dragon, it doesn't matter, you are a member of Fairy Tail and still Natsu Dragneel.' Said Erza calmly, getting Natsu to exhale in relief.

'That makes things so much easier then.' Whispered Natsu, not realising Erza had heard him.

'What's easier?' Asked Erza.

'Oh, uh you heard that, makes sense.' Said Natsu sheepishly, confusing Erza.

'Okay, to wrap things up, I needed the full extent of that particular type of Dragon Slaying power, to control my demonic powers. To do that though, I needed an anchor. The way it would work, is the anchor would help balance my dragon powers and keep them stable enough, to control my demon powers. At the same time, the anchor would get a few benefits, like resistance to both Dragon Slaying and demonic powers, but not immunity. They'd also get a few passive traits from both, like increased durability and improved senses.' Explained Natsu.

'I see, but this still doesn't explain this.' Pointed out Erza, gesturing to her hand.

'Ah, well, I'd need to mark the anchor permanently, to serve as a link between us. That's why I have the same mark here.' Said Natsu, exposing his right pectoral to Erza, showing the same mark on his chest, that she had on her hand.

'So… I'm your anchor then?' Asked Erza curiously.

'Yep.' Said Natsu happily.

'I see… what exactly is an anchor then? What purpose do I serve?' Asked Erza curiously.

'Er… you know what marriage is, right Erza?' Asked Natsu nervously.

'Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?' Asked Erza.

There was a long pause between the two, as Natsu waited for Erza to connect the dots, only to sigh as she continued to look at him expectantly.

'That mark is like a ring. It signifies marriage among a Dragon Slayer and his mate.' Said Natsu, wincing slightly, as he said the words and closed his eyes.

Natsu counted to three, waiting for the reaction to come, only to hear nothing, causing him to open his eyes.

Erza had a glazed look in her eyes and seemed to be staring off into the distance.

'Eh, Erza… you okay?' Asked Natsu tentatively.

Erza didn't respond, starting to worry Natsu.

Natsu waved his hand in front of the knight's face, only for her to show no reaction. Giving her a slight nudge on the forehead, Natsu was alarmed, when Erza simply toppled over, as though she weighed nothing.

'Ah! I broke Erza!' Exclaimed Natsu in shock.


	3. Contained explosions

**Well, we are getting to the business end of things now, as I have my exams this November. Once that is all out of the way though, I will hopefully be able to write freely and get out a chapter every few days or so. During these next few weeks though, I may not be able to update every week, so I may miss a weekly update or two.**

 **In other news, I've started my Rosario + Vampire fic and the first two chapters are already up on FF, with the third on my pat reon, with it soon to follow the other two on FF.**

 **Also, I will be getting Batman: Return to Arkham after my exams, at which point, I will most likely start my Batman fic as well.**

 **I know I have a few stories that have gone without updates for a while though, so I will try and get around to them soon as well.**

 **That's all for now and enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression* ****

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 3 – Contained explosions

'You should retire soon.' Said Yajima, a short old man, sitting alongside an equally short old man.

'I can't do that, those children would be lost without me.' Said Makarov.

'I don't think you understand. True, you were found to be innocent today, but you are creating more and more opposition to Fairy Tail as a whole. It is a real battle trying to stop the others, from taking drastic action to disband Fairy Tail.' Said Yajima.

Makarov didn't respond and merely turned his gaze forward, deep in thought.

- _line break-_

'So, any idea when Erza will be back with Natsu?' Asked Lucy, looking to the beautiful barmaid in front of her for advice.

'Well, those two are quite stubborn at the best of times, so it may be a while.' Commented Mira, as she absentmindedly wiped a mug.

'Ah and here I thought I'd be able to get a bit more money to pay my rent.' Groaned Lucy, before turning on her seat, to look around the guild.

There was practically no one around, with most having been very eager to go on jobs again. Lucy gave a sigh at this, before turning back to Mira.

'Well, at least everyone is having fun again.' Said Mira brightly.

'I won't be having fun if I'm homeless.' Mumbled Lucy, before slumping onto the bar, resting her chin on her crossed arms.

'Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time taking baths then.' Chimed in Happy, flying back into the guild, with a fish in his paws.

'I don't want to hear that from you, when you and Natsu are always breaking into my house!' Shouted Lucy.

'We're not breaking in, we have a key.' Said Happy brightly, plopping himself down on the bar.

'Wait, but I gave my spare key to Mira… Mira!' Exclaimed Lucy, whirling on the barmaid.

Mira gave a weak smile at this.

'Well, I was trying something out, but I guess with how things have turned out, it won't be happening.' Admitted Mira.

'Trying something out?' Questioned Lucy in confusion.

Before Lucy could make sense of the barmaid's words, a loud cry broke her out of her thoughts.

'Lucy! You have to help, I broke Erza!' Exclaimed Natsu, as he came rushing into the guild, holding Erza in his arms.

'How did you break Erza?' Asked Lucy in shock.

'I don't know, I just told her that she was my mate now, which is like us being married and she froze.' Said Natsu, causing Lucy and Mira to freeze.

'Ah, Happy, I broke them as well!' Cried Natsu, turning towards his blue furred friend.

'Does that mean Erza is going to come live with us? She will probably beat you up for how messy it is.' Commented Happy.

Natsu was about to respond, before a gauntleted fist slammed into his jaw.

'Natsu! Didn't I tell you it is important to keep your house clean?' Demanded Erza, standing over the crouched Dragon Slayer.

'Well that was a little uncalled for.' Mumbled Natsu, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, before perking up.

'Erza, you're okay again!' Cheered Natsu, only for Erza to blush.

'I was momentarily surprised, nothing more.' Said Erza, turning her head to the side, only to spot Happy laughing into his paws.

'I told you, he likes you.' Teased Happy, causing Erza's blush to intensify.

'Although, are you sure you're okay now, Erza?' Asked Natsu in concern.

Erza was touched at Natsu's concern and managed to regain her composure.

'I'm fine Natsu, really. While I admit I was surprised at first, like you said, I was the one who pushed you, so it is only right I do my part.' Said Erza.

'That's great.' Said Natsu half-heartedly.

'I'm sorry, that must have sounded quite bad. Please hit me.' Said Erza.

'N-no it's fine, I mean, I didn't really leave you much choice…' Said Natsu, trailing off at the end, looking to the floor.

'Natsu, look at me.' Ordered Erza firmly.

Sighing before doing so, Natsu obliged the knight.

'I wouldn't trust anyone more in Fairy Tail to be my partner than you… there is just some… things I need to deal with first.' Said Erza, causing Natsu's spirits to rise.

'That's great. Don't worry Erza, I'm you mate so your problems are my problems too.' Said Natsu.

'No Natsu, these are things I need to handle on my own.' Said Erza seriously, causing Natsu to frown.

'Erza, you don't understand. We are linked now. When Jose was hurting you, I felt everything. I heard you cry out in pain in my mind. I mean it, your problems are my problems, there is no changing this.' Said Natsu firmly, glaring at the redhead.

Erza glared back at Natsu for a moment, but quickly wilted under his downright ferocious glare.

'Fine, then it is only fair I tell you the whole story.' Said Erza, her shoulders seeming to sag slightly, causing Natsu to let up on his glare.

'You don't have to tell me anything, Erza. When you feel comfortable about it and want to tell me, I'll listen. I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to.' Said Natsu.

Erza smiled at this, causing the Dragon Slayer to beam.

'Very well then, let's go do our job.' Said Erza.

'Okay. Happy, go find Gray, I'll grab Lucy.' Said Natsu, as he went to pick up the blonde.

'I'm right here, what is it.' Said Gray, entering the guild at that moment.

'Natsu and Erza are married.' Said Happy, causing Gray to freeze in place, despite his magic.

'Gray too… *sigh* Erza, do you want to carry him or should I?' Asked Natsu, just before he could pick up the blonde.

'You carry Gray, I'll take Lucy.' Said Erza firmly.

Natsu looked back at the knight with a puzzled expression, noticing her stern expression.

'Whatever.' Muttered Natsu, before changing direction and picking up Gray, slinging the teen onto his right shoulder.

Erza glanced at the still frozen blonde, before giving a quick glance down.

"Obviously I have nothing to worry about… but there is no pointing in risking it." Thought Erza, before picking up the busty blonde.

'Happy, let's go.' Said Erza.

'Aye sir.' Said Happy, stifling his laughter.

- _line break-_

The group of five had reached their goal of Lobinasu City quite promptly, before deciding to split off into two groups.

'Natsu, Gray, you two head that way. Lucy and I will go the other way with Happy. If you find the target, don't move in. We should try and take them all on together, since there is no telling how many mages will be there.' Instructed Erza, pointing to the left, while leading Lucy away to the right, Happy floating away after them.

'All right, let's go flame brain.' Sighed Gray.

'What's with that attitude? Ice princess needs a nap, huh?' Teased Natsu.

'How did we get roped into this anyway?' Muttered Gray, as he walked off, Natsu following beside him.

'Well, you know Erza, she's always tried to make me and you be friends. Never really got why…' Said Natsu, looking up at the sky, with his hands behind his head.

Gray hummed at this in agreement, before the two went silent.

The duo searched around the town for a while, winding deeper and deeper into it, until finally reaching the rural district.

'Hey Natsu, I've just got to ask, why Erza?' Asked Gray.

'Why Erza? Why not?' Shrugged Natsu.

'I mean, aren't we both terrified of her? Do you not remember what she would do to us if we got out of line?' Pressed Gray.

'Yeah… but some of the time she had a point. I mean, not when stuff happened to her cheesecake, but other times. Does it really matter that much?' Said Natsu thoughtfully.

'I guess not, it's your life… I'm just trying to wrap my head around it.' Admitted Gray, with a shrug of his shoulders.

The duo continued walking, before spotting a building that seemed to match the one seen on the job.

'You think that's it?' Asked Gray.

'Definitely. We better head back and find Erza.' Said Natsu, turning around.

'Really. We can take it easily I bet.' Said Gray.

'I could destroy it singlehandedly if you wanted me to, but Erza wanted to make this a team thing, so I'll stick with the plan.' Said Natsu calmly.

'Plan? Since when did you ever follow the rules of anything?' Asked a flabbergasted Gray.

'It isn't about following the rules… I decided after what happened with Phantom Lord… that I needed to be more serious so nothing like that ever happens to our guild again. No one outside the guild will harm it. No one inside the guild will harm it. Jose, Laxus, it doesn't matter who, I won't let them destroy Fairy Tail. Without my time with Igneel, Fairy Tail is all I have. So if Erza wants us to work as a team, I'll do it, since Erza wants to protect Fairy Tail just as much as me, if not more. Right now, I probably care for Erza more than Fairy Tail, but I can't expect the same from her just yet. That's why, until she is ready to open up to me, I'll go along with what she wants.' Said Natsu, before walking off.

Gray spared a quick look behind them, gazing at the illegal magic school once again, before reluctantly skulking after Natsu.

'I still say this is a waste of time.' Grumbled Gray.

'I know, but there isn't anything better to do right now either.' Yawned Natsu in agreement.

The two continued to walk in silence, until they finally reached the place they had split off from Erza, Lucy and Happy.

'Gray, I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but never really got around to it… how'd you end up at Fairy Tail? I mean, we heard about your master after the mess on Galuna Island, but you never really explained how you got there.' Asked Natsu calmly, after sitting down on the cobblestone path.

'Gildarts. I ran into him and one thing led to another.' Said Gray.

Natsu hummed and this and gave a small nod, before slamming his fist into the ground, cracking the pavement.

'The old man! That's right, where the hell was he?' Growled Natsu.

'You know Gildarts, he's always off on some really long job.' Said Gray calmly.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at this.

'Next time he comes back, I'm going to beat him so hard he has to stick around for a while.' Promised Natsu.

'Oi, did all of that fire melt your brain? You can't fight Gildarts, none of us can. Only Master would actually be able to stand on equal ground with him. Laxus, Erza, they wouldn't stand a chance.' Said Gray.

'Who wouldn't I stand a chance against, Gray?' Asked Erza, appearing behind the duo and causing Gray to flinch at the redhead's tone.

'Gildarts.' Said Natsu, coming to the rescue of his rival.

'Hmm, I suppose that is an accurate assessment. Gildarts is truly Fairy Tail's strongest, perhaps even stronger than Master, not like we will ever see the two fight to learn the truth. In any case, how did your search go?' Erza asked, speaking quite rapidly.

'We found it.' Said Natsu simply.

Erza raised an eyebrow at this in surprise.

'Yet you came back here without attacking it?' Asked Erza curiously.

'That was what you wanted, right?' Retorted Natsu, staring directly into Erza's eyes, with a pointed glance.

'Yes… it was… very well then, lead the way.' Said Erza, hesitantly at the start, before regaining her usual attitude.

Natsu slowly climbed to his feet, before starting to walk off, with Erza quickly following, leaving Gray, Lucy and Happy behind.

'What was that all about?' Asked Lucy curiously.

'Just Natsu being weird is all, come on, let's go follow them.' Said Gray, with a shrug, before walking off after them.

'Oh, my writer's sense is tingling, this is just like one of those stories I read in the past.' Whispered Lucy triumphantly.

'You're so weird, Lucy.' Teased Happy, before flying off.

'I am not weird!' Exclaimed Lucy, before quickly realising she was being left behind.

'Hey, wait for me!' Cried Lucy, before jogging to catch up with the group.

- _line break-_

The group had reached their goal and were now staring down the magical school.

'So how are we going to do this?' Asked Lucy.

'Simple, we knock.' Said Erza, before walking up to the front door and rapping her gauntleted knuckles against it three times.

It was almost half a minute before someone responded to the knock, as the door slowly opened. A slim man, with short, messy black hair opened the door, eyes darting around suspiciously before spotting the knight in front of him.

'What do you want?' Asked the man carefully.

'Is this the illegal magic school?' Asked Erza.

'It might be, why, do you want to join?' Asked the man, narrowing his eyes on Erza and scrutinising her.

'No, I believe I am already adept in my own magic, I do not require further instruction.' Replied Erza.

'Well, we could do things other than train in magic if you'd like to…' Said the man, trailing his gaze up and down Erza's figure.

Erza was about to respond to the man, not entirely sure of the meaning of his words, only for a wave of fire to fly over her shoulder and slam into the man, propelling him into the building, before a large explosion occurred. The glass windows were obliterated, the shards being instantly vaporised by the intense heat, all the while, chunks of brick and mortar rained down from the heavens, having been blasted upwards by the sudden explosive attack.

'Natsu, that was un…necessary…' Said Erza, turning around to reprimand the Dragon Slayer, only to see intense anger in his eyes.

Natsu didn't respond to Erza in the slightest and quickly kicked off the ground, flames from his feet propelling him forward, as his body shot into the building, which was soon to disappear from this world. Gray, Lucy and Happy were blown back by the force of Natsu's explosion, but quickly regained themselves.

'What the hell was that all about?' Screeched Lucy, as she removed a dazed Happy from her face and dropped him to the ground.

'I have no idea! Erza, what the hell happened just then?' Asked Gray.

Erza stood there for a moment, before walking over to the two.

'I have no idea, I was simply questioning that man, before Natsu launched his attack.' Said Erza.

'Well what did he say to you?' Asked Lucy, her hair slightly frazzled.

'Well, I first asked if this was the illegal magic school, which he confirmed.' Said Erza, even as multiple explosions went off behind her back, with the occasional stream of fire bursting through the roof and walls, of the barely standing building.

'Then what?' Asked Gray, even as the roof caved in, before a wave of fire shot up to counter the falling wood and turned it to ash.

'He asked if I wanted to join, which I refused, citing my own magical prowess as adequate. After that, he offered to train me in things other than magic, at which point Natsu attacked.' Explained Erza, getting a look of realisation to dawn on Gray and Lucy's faces.

'*sigh* Of course he'd react like that.' Muttered Gray.

'What do you mean Gray? Explain!' Demanded Erza sharply.

'Erza, from the sounds of things, that man was making an advance on you.' Explained Lucy.

'I don't understand.' Replied Erza.

'Well, in stories, when someone tries to gain the attention of a girl who is in a relationship, the boy usually reacts violently, to defend the girl's honour and ensure that no one tries something like that again.' Said Lucy.

Erza hummed at this thoughtfully.

'So, what you're saying, is that since Natsu and I are essentially married now, Natsu will stop any other men from trying to gain my affections?' Asked Erza curiously.

'Y-yeah.' Said Lucy, a little creeped out by the maniac gleam in the redhead's eyes.

Erza started to chuckle darkly at this, letting her hair shadow her eyes slightly.

'Ichiya, your time will come!' Exclaimed Erza triumphantly, even as a roar sounded out behind them, before the building collapsed to its foundations.

Once all the dust, smoke, ash and rubble had started to clear, Natsu was revealed, standing in the centre of dozens of singed and unconscious bodies.

'Are we done here now then?' Asked Natsu, as he nudged a downed body with his foot, eliciting a groan from the person.

'Yes, let us go tell the client.' Said Erza happily, turning to walk away, before pausing and walking over to Natsu, followed by giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Thank you, Natsu.' Said Erza, getting Natsu to look at her with a possessive gleam in his eyes.

'I told you, Erza, you're my mate now and a dragon will never let anyone else touch their mate.' Said Natsu firmly.

Erza nodded happily at this, before turning on her heel and heading off, Natsu slowly following. Gray and Lucy watched the two go, before quickly following after them, Happy flying after them, as he regained his bearings.

'It's like a gladiator having a pet dragon. The gladiator can do everything on their own, but the dragon is basically overkill.' Muttered Lucy in awe.

'Erza is overkill on her own anyway.' Said Happy, floating in the air between Gray and Lucy.

'Yeah… and Natsu has always been about overkill… just not that much, this is a new level… wait a minute, he didn't damage anything other than the school…' Started Gray, before trailing off in shock.

'You're right… does that mean we're going to get the full reward for this?' Asked Lucy, clasping her hands together in joy.

'I think so…' Muttered Gray, causing Lucy to squeal in excitement and rush Natsu for a hug.

'Thank you so much, Natsu!' Exclaimed Lucy happily, from atop Natsu's back, only to feel a chilling gaze on her side.

'Lucy, what are you doing?' Asked Erza menacingly, causing Lucy to let out a quick squeak, leap off the Dragon Slayer and retreat a few steps.

'N-nothing.' Said Lucy quickly, getting a nod from Erza.

'Good. Natsu just expended a lot of energy and needs to rest.' Said Erza, pulling the Dragon Slayer into her breastplate.

'Do you have to keep that thing on when you do that? Armour isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to have my head slammed into.' Complained Natsu.

'I'm sorry, Natsu.' Muttered Erza quietly, as she released Natsu, confusing the Dragon Slayer.

'There's no reason to get that upset about it.' Muttered Natsu in confusion, only to see Erza looking at the ground and practically oozing an aura of vulnerability.

'Could we have a private conversation after we return to Fairy Tail… I would like you to hear a story of mine?' Asked Erza.

'Of course.' Said Natsu.

'Thank you.' Said Erza, before the rest of the walk to the client was spent in silence.

"What did I do?" Thought Lucy nervously.

- _line break-_

After collecting their reward, the full reward, as a matter of fact, the group of four mages and flying cat boarded the train and headed back to Fairy Tail. As the group disembarked from the train Gray and Lucy quickly said their goodbyes, leaving Erza, Natsu and Happy alone.

'Happy, head back to the guild and get some fish, here are some jewels.' Said Erza, requipping a few and handing them to the blue cat, who carefully slipped them into his backpack, before flying off.

'Erza, are you okay?' Asked Natsu.

'I'm fine, let's just go somewhere private.' Said Erza, dismissing the Dragon Slayer's concerns, before starting to walk off.

Natsu walked up to the knight and rested his right hand on her left shoulder, causing her to look back at him.

'Follow me then.' Said Natsu, getting a nod from Erza.

The two constituting Fairy Tail's strongest couple, walked further away from the hustle and bustle of the market, before reaching the forest. Natsu then carefully guided Erza towards a small clearing which had a large stone embedded into the ground.

'This is where I come to be alone sometimes.' Said Natsu, staring at the stone.

Erza looked at Natsu curiously, before looking towards the stone. It took only a short moment, but Erza quickly realised it was a grave marker for the one fairy that had their wings clipped early.

'I come here to remember that I need to get stronger, to protect everyone at Fairy Tail…' Continued Natsu, with Erza listening intently.

'I promised myself that I wouldn't let this happen to anyone ever again and so far it hasn't… after what happened with Phantom Lord though, I've decided that it isn't enough anymore and that I need to work harder. You've always been the one trying to protect all of us. Always trying to keep us in line. I just wanted everyone to be happy, trying to ensure no one felt as lost as we did that day… but I guess I failed in doing that too...' Finished Natsu, trailing off at the end.

'Natsu, you haven't failed at all.' Started Erza, only for Natsu to slowly turn his gaze towards her.

'Then why aren't you happy? Why don't you feel safe?' Asked Natsu.

Erza looked down at this, allowing silence to reign in the clearing for a minute. Natsu waited patiently, until Erza caused her armour to disappear in a wave of light, leaving her in her white blouse and blue skirt.

'Natsu, I want to tell you about my past, even before Fairy Tail, will you listen to my story?' Asked Erza, showing just how vulnerable she was in that moment.

The normally strong and composed knight couldn't even lift her gaze to the Dragon Slayer in front of her and held her arms in front of her body, as though she was scared.

"What could make Erza this nervous without even being here?" Thought Natsu in confusion.

Deciding that thinking about it wouldn't be helpful, Natsu sat down on the ground.

'I'm listening.' Said Natsu simply, causing Erza to finally look at his face and only see patience reflected in his gaze.

Erza released some of the tension that had built up on her with a deep breath, before sitting down in front of the Dragon Slayer, both of them sitting cross-legged.

'It all started when I was captured by a group of strange men, who wanted people to work on something called the Tower of Heaven.' Started Erza, before beginning the tale of Erza Scarlet.


	4. Linger

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression* ****

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 4 – Linger

'And that's how I found myself at Fairy Tail.' Finished Erza, having just regaled Natsu, with the events of her life up to that point.

Looking up from her lap, Erza didn't know what to expect when she would see Natsu. Would he be angry, would he be sad, would he be speechless? Erza didn't know what to expect at all. Once Erza had finally managed to look up, she noticed Natsu had stood up and had turned his back on her.

"He won't even look at me." Thought Erza, with a sad smile.

'Erza…' Said Natsu, his voice coming out strained and husky.

'If I ever see this Tower of Heaven, or come across this… Jellal… I will destroy them utterly. Make no mistake, I will end them both and no one will be able to stop me, not even you.' Finished Natsu, turning back to look at Erza.

Erza recoiled at the sight. She had seen people angry before. She had seen people who looked as though they were about to explode before. She had also seen people appear completely calm and collected. Right now, Natsu looked like a dangerous mix between the three and it would only take an insignificant trigger to set him off from the looks of things.

'Natsu… I don't want to involve you in my problems.' Started Erza weakly, faltering under Natsu's gaze.

'Erza, you are not alone any more. I told you before, your problems are my problems and I meant it, even the things you don't want to deal with. After what you just told me, there is no other way for me to react. Even before… if you had told me all of this, I would have gone to almost any length to deal with all of this for you because you're my friend. Now though… I would go above and beyond all that because nothing means more to me right now than you.' Said Natsu.

'I… I don't know what to say.' Admitted Erza, letting her shoulders slump.

'You don't have to say anything.' Said Natsu, before walking away, leaving Erza there to think.

Natsu made his way deeper into the woods, before coming to rest against a tree.

'This isn't good, I'm really going to lose control of things at this rate. If Erza can't pull herself together soon, things are going to be dangerous on my end as well. The sooner I can deal with this mess the better… yeah, the sooner the better.' Mumbled Natsu, before blasting off into the air, trails of flames lighting his path.

- _line break-_

'How'd I get roped into doing this? No rest for the weary I suppose, not even the dead.' Grumbled Silver, the most human looking member of Tartaros, despite the fact that he was a zombie.

Well, perhaps technically not a zombie, but he was most assuredly part of the collective termed the undead.

Silver sighed in annoyance once again, as he trudged through the rocky desert he was currently in. Having been dispatched to find E.N.D. along with the rest of Tartaros, Silver had been sent in the direction which was directly opposite to where they believed E.N.D. to be.

'They don't trust me at all. Smart move, since they shouldn't.' Hummed Silver, even as dust and sand lashed at his suit of silver armour.

'Even when I'm dead, I still don't like deserts.' Complained Silver, before giving a smile.

'Well, at least I can't feel itchiness.' Said Silver, before continuing to trudge on.

- _line break-_

Erza awoke the next day, one minute later than usual. To most, that would be insignificant. For a positively anal-retentive woman like Erza though, it was quite a change.

"Natsu never came back, I wonder where he went." Thought Erza, as she set out for the partially reconstructed guild.

The guild was largely empty, owing to the fact that everyone was eager to be back on jobs and practically no one wanted to remain inactive, when they need money and resources for their guild, especially with what had just befallen them. Erza's gauntlets creaked in protest, as the knight clenched her fist tightly for a minute, recalling Fairy Tail's battle against Phantom Lord. A quick exhale and the pressure was released, along with her clenched fist, as Erza crossed the threshold into the guild hall.

'Master, have you seen Natsu?' Asked Erza, immediately making her way towards the diminutive Guild Master.

'Hmm, no, I can't say that I have today. Perhaps he is still sleeping.' Suggested Makarov, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

'I see, I shall wait a bit then before choosing today's mission.' Said Erza, moving to sit at the bar.

'A slice of cheesecake please, Mira.' Ordered Erza, getting a smile from the barmaid.

'Coming right up!' Called the white haired beauty, before busying herself with getting Erza's desert.

'Morning Mira, morning Erza.' Chirped Lucy, sitting at the bar, to the left of the knight.

'Good morning, Lucy, you seem to be in high spirits.' Commented Erza.

'Yup, since we actually got the full reward for our job yesterday, I've paid off my rent for this month, meaning two weeks without any stress.' Said Lucy exuberantly, only for Makarov to spit out his beer.

'Wait! That was real! Not a simple joke Mira played on me?' Spluttered Makarov.

'Yeah, you should have seen it gramps, Natsu blew up the whole building, but somehow didn't cause any damage to the rest of the town… it was kind of weird.' Chimed in Gray, walking over from the table he had been sitting at, stripping his shirt of in the process.

'That is quite surprising indeed. I never would have expected Natsu to be capable of such control. Given his magic, I always wanted him to tone things down a bit, but the kind of control you are describing… I can't ever imagine Natsu being like that.' Intoned Makarov calmly, as he tottered over to the trio, hopping up to the countertop to sit to their right.

'Master, should we be worried about Natsu?' Asked Erza, looking the Guild Master in the eye.

'I don't think so. True, Natsu's rambunctious nature has been a part of his character since he first came here, but a bit… well, a lot of control, isn't something to be too worried about. It is new and odd for sure, but not necessarily a bad thing, only time will tell.' Answered Makarov.

'Here you go, Erza.' Said Mira, placing the slice of cake in front of her childhood rival.

'Thank you, Mira.' Said Erza, before starting to eat her treat.

Getting halfway through her cake, a new visitor to the guild arrived.

'Erza, have you seen Natsu? He never came home yesterday and he wasn't there in the morning to get me a fish.' Whined Happy, flying over their heads and plopping himself on the countertop opposite to Makarov.

'No, I was hoping he would have been here by now.' Admitted Erza.

'Where do you think he could be?' Asked Lucy.

'Knowing Flame Brain, he probably found some lead or something on Igneel and ran off again.' Commented Gray.

'No, whenever Natsu finds something like that, he always takes me with him, to help him get of transportation.' Disagreed Happy, with a shake of his head.

'I'm going to go look for him.' Said Erza, standing up from the stool and heading out of the guild.

'Man, I wonder what's got Erza so rattled?' Asked Lucy.

'It must be big, she didn't finish her cheesecake.' Commented Mira.

'Is that such a big thing?' Asked Lucy in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

'Erza beat me and Flame Brain up in the past if she thought we even came near her cheesecake.' Muttered Gray in disbelief.

'And we got into so many fights over me ruining Erza's cheesecake when we were kids. It is one of the things that Erza never had any mercy over, even now, if anyone gets in the way of her cheesecake, she can become the most violent member in the guild.' Added Mira, with a big smile.

"Everyone at this guild has so got a screw loose somewhere." Thought Lucy nervously.

- _line break-_

Erza wandered around Magnolia, keeping her ear to the ground, hoping to hear any news about Natsu. Her hour long search proved fruitless and caused Erza to wander back into the woods where Natsu had left her yesterday.

"Natsu… where did you go?" Thought Erza, crossing her arms of her chest.

Erza stayed in the woods for a few minutes and looked at the grave marker there in silence, before heading back for the guild.

'Lucy, Gray, Happy, let's go, we've got a job to do.' Ordered Erza, going over to the request board and quickly scanning it, before ripping off a job request, which she handed to Makarov.

'Master, should Natsu come to the guild, please tell him to wait for us to return, this shouldn't take too long.' Said Erza.

Makarov gave a small nod and Erza returned it, before walking out of the guild, with Gray, Lucy and Happy following.

'What's wrong, Master?' Asked Mira, noticing Makarov's pensive expression.

'Something has changed within Erza. This is a crucial time for her and I can only hope Natsu returns soon, as it seems she needs him now more than ever.' Said Makarov.

'Master… about Natsu… I'm sorry.' Said Mira quietly.

'No need to apologise my dear. True, we are all family here at Fairy Tail, but we all have painful pasts too. Natsu won't hold anything against you for your past actions, as long as they do not define your future actions.' Advised Makarov.

'You're right, Master. Sometimes with how perverted you act, I forget that you are actually quite wise.' Said Mira, before wandering off, leaving behind a gobsmacked Guild Master.

'Damn brats are getting too mouthy to me.' Muttered Makarov, grinning into his mug, as he took a drink.

- _line break-_

Natsu touched down at the edge of a mountain range, deciding to continue trekking by foot, rather than flight.

'I know I'm at least getting a little bit closer, but trying to follow a scent more than a decade old is really something.' Groaned Natsu.

Natsu perked up as he heard a sound, before seeing a man stumble out of the mountain range, clad in silver armour.

'A desert leading into mountain ranges, what's next, a cliff face?' Grumbled the man.

The two locked eyes for a minute, both of them surprised at the sight of another person in such an isolated place. The stare off lasted for some time, before Natsu broke the silence.

'You look a lot like someone I know.' Said Natsu.

'You feel a bit familiar as well, but I am sure I've never met you before.' Commented the man.

The standoff continued for a few more minutes, before the man sighed and slouched.

'I'm Silver.' Said the man, raising his hand in greeting.

'Natsu.' Said the Fire Dragon Slayer, allowing his guard to drop slightly as well.

'So, what are you doing out here?' Asked Silver.

'That's personal.' Said Natsu.

Natsu then turned his back on the man and continued on his way. The man watched Natsu walk away, before following after him, walking behind him in silence. The two walked for a good distance, with Silver about five steps behind Natsu.

'Don't you want to know what I'm doing out here?' Asked Silver after a few minutes.

'No.' Replied Natsu simply, not even bothering to stop walking or turn around.

'I'm hunting a demon.' Said Silver, causing Natsu to pause.

'Oh, I see that got your attention.' Commented Silver in amusement.

'No, I was just surprised for a moment. Demons aren't things that people normally go out and hunt.' Said Natsu, resuming his walk, even as Silver continued to follow him.

'Hmm, do you perhaps speak from experience? I've seen a lot of people in my life and I can count only a few who look anywhere near as interesting as you. Scales and claws on your left side and horns coming out of your head. If I didn't know any better, I think you were this demon I'm looking for.' Said Silver.

'Hmm, well, hypothetically, say I am this demon that you are looking for, what makes you think you could defeat a demon by yourself. I know a lot of pretty strong mages and I don't know of too many that could take on a demon… well, I know one who can take them over, but that's beside the point.' Retorted Natsu.

'Ah, well, that's my little secret, isn't it? I would be happy to tell you about it, if you'd tell me a little about what you are doing out here first. I mean, it is only fair, right?' Questioned Silver.

Natsu stopped walking at this and Silver followed suit, a smirk spreading across his face, as Natsu turned around.

'Fine then, if you must know, I am looking for a certain structure. The Tower of Heaven. I am going to destroy it and the one who built it.' Said Natsu, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone.

'The Tower of Heaven huh? I've heard of that thing. If I remember right, it is a massive tower made to contain a lot of energy, for the purposes of bringing someone back from the dead.' Said Silver, rubbing his stubble in thought.

'I don't care about any of that, I'm just going to make sure it gets destroyed.' Scoffed Natsu.

'I see… why do you want to destroy it so badly?' Asked Silver.

'It hurt someone very important to me. It haunts her to this day and I won't let that stand any longer.' Said Natsu, before turning around again and walking off.

Silver waited until Natsu had taken a few more steps, before following after him.

'So this demon you are looking for, why are you looking for them and what do you plan to do if you find them?' Asked Natsu.

'Well now, that is quite a question. If I answer it, it would only be fair for you to answer one of mine in return, right?' Questioned Silver, only for Natsu to absentmindedly nod.

'Well, you can say that my bosses want to find this demon to recruit it. Well, that isn't exactly right, as they say this demon is their leader. It seems a bit odd to me, why would underlings be searching for their leader?' Started Silver, before giving a small chuckle.

'Of course, it could be possible that they are all crazy and knowing them, that is highly likely.' Finished Silver.

'Well, a demon isn't the best option for a leader. I think these people need to get a new leader.' Said Natsu.

'You and I both. It isn't that straightforward though. However, if you want to hear more about the matter, I'd like you to answer one of my questions first.' Said Silver.

'Hmm, fine then.' Said Natsu, before jumping down a series of ledges and touching down a few metres below.

Silver followed suit and the two were now walking towards a large forest.

'Well, you mentioned I look a lot like someone you know, would you mind telling me about this person?' Asked Silver.

'Hmm, it depends. This person is a sort of friend of mine and I don't want to stir up trouble for him, well, unless I'm there to watch it happen and laugh of course. What would you do with what I tell you?' Asked Natsu.

'Nothing at all, I'm just curious who else shares my dashing good looks.' Joked Silver.

'Well, I suppose there is no harm in that then. He looks like you as I've said, especially the face. He has a nasty habit of stripping his clothes of all the time though and a surprising temper, despite the fact that he uses ice based magic. Although, that aside, he is also an annoying ice princess.' Said Natsu.

'Sounds like you two have a bit of a friendly rivalry.' Commented Silver.

'Well, most people seem to think so. I don't. It isn't much of a rivalry, when I'm way stronger than him.' Retorted Natsu.

'So you are saying you are the stronger of the two of you?' Asked Silver.

'Yep, not even a contest.' Repeated Natsu.

'Well, I wonder if you think you could beat me, since I also use ice based magic?' Challenged Silver.

'I rather not start a fight with you here and now. I'm on a really important mission right now and I might lose my temper if you try and mess with me.' Said Natsu, stopping in place.

'That's a shame, since as things stand, I need to kill you.' Said Silver, which was accompanied by a sharp rise in power.

'I guess you are Gray's dad, you're just as eager to start a fight as him.' Said Natsu, flames engulfing him in a vortex.

'Silver Fullbuster.' Said Silver.

'Natsu Dragneel, or, as I'm guessing Tartaros calls me, E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel.' Said Natsu, before rushing Silver.

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.' Said Natsu, launching his right fist for Silver's face.

Silver ducked the punch and retaliated with an uppercut that Natsu took in his abdomen, before being launched upwards.

' **Ice Devil's Rage**.' Exclaimed Silver, aiming his head upwards and seeking to freeze Natsu in the sky.

Natsu's wings burst from his back and he gave them a strong flap, launching him backwards and out of range of the wave of purple ice and snow.

' **Fire Dragon's Wrath**!' Roared Natsu, plummeting downwards with speed, jets of fire blasting out of his feet, as he extended his right arm outwards, fist clenched, ready to slam it into the ground.

A torrent of fire was launched forwards upon impact, quickly rushing silver.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Added Natsu, hands in front of his mouth, launching a trumpet of fire at the mass of flames engulfing where Silver had just been.

'Hmm, from what I've heard, E.N.D. was supposed to be some extremely powerful demon, with enough power to destroy everything and anyone around him. I didn't know he had terrible aim too.' Joked Silver, a few metres to the right of the conflagration.

'If I seriously wanted to beat you, I wouldn't miss.' Said Natsu, turning to face the man.

'Maybe you don't understand the situation here then. I am a member of Tartaros, a guild of demons, however, I am no demon and I don't share their goal of bringing you back to join them. My goal is to kill all demons, which includes all of them and you as well.' Commented Silver.

'Well, I don't want to join them and as far as killing me goes, you don't stand a chance, not with how restricted you are. Maybe if you weren't already dead, we could have a decent fight, but I doubt you had those powers when you were alive, otherwise, it would have been almost impossible for you to be killed by Deliora.' Said Natsu.

'So, he told you.' Said Silver, relaxing and letting his magical power vanish, with Natsu's following suit after a moment.

'Yeah. You're supposed to be dead though.' Admitted Natsu.

'I am, as you said, I'm just being reanimated by Keyes, a member of Tartaros. The leader of the guild, well, in your absence at least, let me learn Ice Devil Slayer Magic. I'm pretty sure I'm incentive for some of the other demons, after all, knowing someone with magic specifically designed to kill you is close by, does wonders for keeping people in line.' Said Silver.

'Well, that's none of my business. Besides, I've wasted enough time as it is. I'm going to find that tower and destroy it, the only question is if I have to go through you first.' Said Natsu.

'Go, destroy your tower, I couldn't care less. After all, you refusing to re-join Tartaros is music to my ears.' Said Silver carelessly, waving Natsu off.

Natsu's wings gave a flap, before Natsu prepared to take off.

'A word of warning though, Tartaros are coming for you.' Said Silver.

'I know.' Said Natsu, before shooting off. 


	5. Annihilation

**Been very busy recently studying for my exams, so I haven't had much time to write, but after that is over I'll have a good two weeks to write.  
I've also been moving recently which has been exhausting and I got a new computer as well, with my old one dying.  
In addition to this, I've reworked my pat reon so be sure to check it out, as the next chapter for ATC, WOF and ADR are already up there, so expect a lot of Fairy Tail to come.**

 **Enjoy.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.** __

 _Previously:  
Erza told Natsu about her life prior to Fairy Tail, with Natsu promising to destroy the Tower of Heaven and Jellal in return. After Tartaros mobilised on the search for E.N.D., Silver found himself in a desert, nowhere near where E.N.D. was thought to be. Erza awoke the next day after telling Natsu her life story, only for him to have not returned to the guild. Deciding to go on a job, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy headed out, with Erza telling Makarov to keep Natsu at the guild should he return. Meanwhile, Natsu had been following Erza's scent from a decade ago with some difficulty, before running into Silver. After a brief exchange of words, with both revealing who they were to the other, a small battle ensued, before the two parted on amicable terms with Natsu expressing his desire to destroy the Tower of Heaven, while Silver revealed his intentions to eradicate all demons._

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression* ****

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 5 – Annihilation

Natsu glared at the structure in front of him with pure hate. Clenching his mismatched fists, Natsu started walking towards the hulking tower of stone. Reaching the base of the tower, Natsu saw a large entrance carved into the rock. With no time to waste, Natsu advanced, uncaring of how exposed he was.

'Huh, who are you?' Asked a man carrying a spear.

Natsu didn't respond to the man and continued making his way to the entrance. The man growled at being ignored, before rushing Natsu, intending to get some answers.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' Asked the man, grabbing the collar of Natsu's coat.

The man's snarl quickly shifted, becoming an expression of abject fear.

'Did you just ask me who do I think I am? I don't think I am anyone. I know I am the man who will destroy this tower and everyone in it. Now, you have two options. Run inside and try and rally whoever else is in there, or… you can run away now and live to see tomorrow.' Said Natsu coldly.

The man flinched at Natsu's words, slowly releasing his grip on his collar, after which Natsu promptly started walking off. The man hesitated, not knowing what to do. This man had been abducted from his village when he was four. His name was Lucian. He had worked on this tower under the yoke of the slavers, enduring starvation, severe dehydration and abuse, both physical and verbal. Eventually, one day, a glimmer of hope had arisen and there had been a rebellion. They had overcome their oppressors and thought they would soon be free, only for one of their own to turn on them. Fearing all hope was lost, the slaves had been scattered, before one of their own united them. This particular slave was fierce, but also kind. This slave had ended their oppression and gave those who wanted it their freedom. Many left, but even more stayed. This man had been one of them, pledging his life in service of the one who saved them. Without knowing why, the former slaves had continued to work on the tower, only this time, they were well fed and compensated for their effort, being given as much rest as they wanted. In this way, their loyalty had been earned and many would give their lives to serve the man who had saved them. Lucian always thought that his loyalty was absolutely, that he would look death right in the eye for the man who had saved them.

Today, death had looked Lucian in the eye and given him two options. Succumb to death or flee with his life. Although all his thoughts and memories raced through Lucian's head, only one thing stuck: those two cold eyes. Had Lucian been a braver man, he may have tried to fight this man. Had he been a more cowardly man, he would have fled with his life. Alas, Lucian was neither too brave, nor too cowardly. For this reason, he ran ahead of the man into the tower to warn the others. Lucian had to at least warn their saviour, for if anyone could combat the apparition that had shaken his soul to its core, it would be him.

Natsu saw the man who had touched him freeze in fear, before experiencing an internal struggle, followed by him running into the tower. Natsu watched the man, until the moment his foot crossed the threshold into the tower.

' **Fire Dragon's Anger**.' Said Natsu, clapping his hands together, fingers pointing up in a prayer position.

In the next moment, two waves of fire appeared on either side of the man currently running into the tower, only to converge on him from both sides before meeting. An explosion ensued, shaking the foundations of the tower. Natsu continued walking towards the flames, which slowly died down. Natsu entered the tower and noticed a charred mess of a man. He was groaning in pain, with numerous second and third degree burns on his exposed skin. His clothes were bubbling from the heat, prolonging his pain, his remaining nerves firing in agony. His hat had burned away, along with most of his hair and his lips were cracked and dry.

'That was your only warning.' Said Natsu, before walking past the man, uncaring of his suffering.

Lucian didn't even have the strength to groan in pain. Using his right arm which had survived the flames better than his left, he crawled towards the exit of the tower. The dust and dry rock around Lucian had become heated as well, making movement even more painful than it would have been with his burns alone. Lucian managed to get out of the tower, crawling his way towards a boat, before dragging himself into it and using the last of his strength, pushed off the ground, sending the boat moving with the ocean currents. Just before slipping into unconsciousness, Lucian had one last thought. Today, he had made the worst decision of his life.

- _line break-_

Erza returned from her mission with Lucy, Gray and Happy, before heading straight towards the guild. Without so much as a parting word to her comrades, she set off. Happy followed after the red-haired knight, but she neither minded, nor acknowledged his presence, too engrossed in reaching her destination. Opening the doors to the guild, Erza glanced over those present currently, before giving a small frown, causing all who had been surveyed to swallow in nervousness.

'Master, has Natsu returned yet?' Asked Erza, walking up to the diminutive mage and causing all others to exhale softly in relief.

'I'm afraid not my child. Did the mission go well?' Asked Makarov.

'Aye sir, we destroyed just as much as though Natsu was with us.' Said Happy cheerfully, causing Makarov's jaw to drop, feeling a little bit of his soul try to escape.

'Master, I would like to go look for Natsu.' Requested Erza, causing Makarov to school his features.

'For what reason? This is not the first time Natsu has gone off on his own, perhaps he has found a new lead on Igneel.' Inquired Makarov.

'Natsu never goes to search for Igneel without me.' Commented Happy, getting a small nod from Erza.

'That is correct. I also have reason to believe that he may be doing something foolish.' Added Erza.

'What makes you think that?' Asked Makarov, causing Erza to stiffen.

'Erza, is there something you are not telling me?' Pressed Makarov.

'I… I may have told Natsu something I shouldn't have and now I fear what he may do.' Admitted Erza.

'Do you mean to say you are fearful of Natsu, Erza?' Asked Makarov curiously.

'Of course not!' Protested Erza, before blushing in embarrassment at how loud she had gotten.

'I am worried about what he might do for me.' Revealed Erza, causing Makarov to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

'For you? Surely if Natsu is doing you a favour of sorts you have nothing to worry about.' Said Makarov in confusion.

'He may go too far though… I am worried about what Natsu may do, not for his own wellbeing or my own, but rather, what he may do to others.' Confessed Erza.

'Erza, Natsu knows the consequences of his actions, as do all. Have faith that he will do what is necessary but never any more or less.' Advised Makarov.

'I see, thank you Master.' Said Erza, before leaving the guild, Happy following behind her.

The two heard the doors of the guild close behind them, before Erza came to a stop, Happy floating just above her in curiosity.

'Happy, let's go find Natsu.' Said Erza, changing into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

'Aye sir.' Said Happy, before the two blasted off into the sky.

- _line break-_

Natsu's gaze hadn't changed at all in the past ten minutes as he systematically dismantled the tower. As he made his way upwards, he dealt with any resistance, with most choosing to flee immediately after seeing what he had done to some of their own, leaving the wounded to crawl away from the monster that was singlehandedly annihilating them. Every level Natsu ascended, inevitably followed the same pattern, with only slight variation. Natsu would make his way to a new level, before punching through several support pillars. The commotion from such an action would send guards running towards his position, where a portion of them were swiftly dealt with, suffering painful burns. Seeing the power Natsu possessed, the remaining, unharmed guards would flee. The only variation from this routine, was that sometimes, the guards would help their wounded comrades leave the tower as well, but this was quite rare. Having ascended twenty levels now, Natsu had only seen it happen twice. There was something to be said about those who helped their comrades, even in the face of pure terror. Those few were strong but also kind. However, this all mattered little to Natsu.

'Hey, don't you know it isn't dandy to just walk into someone's home and started wrecking the place.' Spoke a man.

Natsu paid him no mind, the man taking no steps to attack Natsu and Natsu being utterly uninterested in him. The feeling of magic being used, however, did cause Natsu to pause momentarily, as a gun attached to a disembodied arm appeared in front of him.

'Any last words, boy?' Asked the man.

'Are you Jellal?' Asked Natsu, having detected the faintest trace of Erza's scent on the man.

'It doesn't matter, since I'm about to put you down.' Said the man, only to feel a massive amount of pain in his shoulder.

Natsu had pulled the disembodied hand towards him, somehow affecting the man's body and dislocating his shoulder.

'Are you Jellal?' Asked Natsu again more forcefully, causing the man to sweat.

'What do you want with Jellal?' Asked the man nervously, unknowingly giving Natsu his answer.

'Leave now or be buried along with this tower.' Said Natsu, releasing his grip on the disembodied hand.

The man chose not to leave, but not to fight Natsu either, heading off somewhere into the tower. Natsu, uncaring as he was, did nothing to stop his secret observer, who soon headed off as well. Ascending to the next level, Natsu saw no guards and walked towards a foundation pillar. One swift punch and it shattered, before Natsu moved on, doing the same to another pillar.

'You've got some nerve.' Said a new voice, causing Natsu to pause once again.

Natsu saw this man was standing in front of the staircase to the next level, putting him directly in Natsu's line of sight.

The man was tanned and well-dressed, coupled with a smug, slightly annoyed expression. Natsu walked towards the man, causing his grin to lessen.

'Eh, do you think you can get past me?' Asked the man, poking the dragon.

Natsu's eyes weren't even focused on the man, his gaze passed through him, focusing on what was to come. On some level, the man knew he wasn't being taken seriously, which caused him to growl and pull out a few cards, which he threw at Natsu. Natsu didn't even miss a step, with the cards turned to ash within a few metres of him. It was only now that the man started to feel uncomfortably hot, which worsened the closer the pink haired man got to him.

When Natsu was only a meter away from the man, his eyes focused on him momentarily.

'You're in my way.' Said Natsu simply, his cold gaze causing the man to whimper and back off, before, quite foolishly, he braced himself and prepared to stand up against the intimidating man.

'I'll show you!' Roared the man in anger, pulling out a card, before trying to suck Natsu into it.

Natsu's glare sharpened at this, before the card caught fire, burning the man's hand in the process and causing him to wince in pain, looking away from Natsu momentarily to examine his burnt appendage. One moment later, a clawed hand was over most of his face, before his entire body was slammed into the ground, head first. The man was understandably quite dazed, bleeding from his mouth and nose, along with a persistent ringing in his ears. Natsu showed absolute disregard for the man and physically walked over him, causing the man to groan in pain.

'Leave now or be buried along with this tower.' Said Natsu once more, as he had said to the other person who had tried to stop him, before continuing on.

- _line break-_

Silver walked back into the lair of demons, making his way towards Mard Geer's throne where the rest of the demons had already gathered. It had been twelve hours since the Nine Demon Gates had been dispatched and Mard Geer expected results.

'You mean to tell me no one was able to locate Master E.N.D. or even a trace of him?' Questioned Mard Geer, currently preparing to admonish eight of the Nine Demon Gates.

'Forgive us.' Bowed the green haired demon, only for Silver to give a small laugh of amusement as he entered the room.

'Well, seems today's my lucky day.' Said Silver, getting the demons gathered to look at him.

'Oh, what makes you say that, Silver?' Asked Mard Geer.

'I seem to be the only one who found E.N.D. which is pretty funny, since I know all of you went in the opposite direction of me.' Said Silver, causing the gathered demons to look at him in surprise.

'So, you claim you found E.N.D., Silver. Where is E.N.D. now then?' Asked Mard Geer.

'No idea.' Said Silver, with a smile.

'Yet you come here and expect us to believe you found E.N.D.?' Retorted Mard Geer.

'Of course, I have nothing to gain by lying, especially when E.N.D. himself told me he doesn't want to lead any of you.' Revealed Silver, causing most of the demons to narrow their eyes in suspicion, while Mard Geer seemed almost amused by this answer.

'I see, so Master E.N.D. is indeed confused as Mard Geer had feared.' Commented Mard Geer, causing all to look at him.

'He didn't seem confused to me.' Commented Silver, but Mard Geer ignored him.

'It seems that we will in fact need to modify our goal. As of now, you are all being ordered to capture Master E.N.D. and bring him back to Tartaros, so we can help him regain himself. Alive of course, but with force if necessary.' Said Mard Geer, before getting a round of nods from all but Silver, before they left, leaving the two alone.

'Mard Geer knows you are hopeful, but once Master E.N.D. returns to us, your goal will be impossible and your role will be obsolete.' Said Mard Geer.

'Then I better go find myself some things, since I'm going to be here for a while it seems.' Chortled Silver, leaving Mard Geer smiling at his retreating back.

- _line break-_

'How surprising, I didn't expect anyone here for some time. You are ahead of my predictions it seems.' Said a man, seated in front of a chess board.

Natsu had just reached the top of the tower, as the man had spoken, even before Natsu had properly walked into the room.

'Are you Jellal?' Asked Natsu, fairly certain this in fact was the man he was looking for.

'And if I am?' Asked the man, whose head was covered with a hood.

'Simple, I will kill you.' Said Natsu.

'Bold words, but do you really think you can back them up? Killing someone is not an easy task, especially one such as I. Add to the fact that I hear killing is quite frowned upon these days, I don't think a light mage should throw around such serious threats.' Commented the man, taking off his hood and revealing blue hair to Natsu.

'I will only ask you one more time, just to be sure, are you Jellal?' Asked Natsu, stopping a few metres away from the man.

'I am.' Said the man, before a wave of heat washed over him.

'In that case, go down with this tower **Fire Dragon's Wrath**.' Said Natsu, before punching his left fist into the ground.

The man known as Jellal looked on in amusement, before the entire tower started to shake.

'What did you do?' Asked Jellal.

'Exactly what I said I would do, bring this tower down, singlehandedly.' Said Natsu, before the ground started breaking up beneath their feet.

The tower seemed to sway slightly, before collapsing in on itself. The edges and remaining pillars collapsed inwards, with the central aspect of the tower simply plummeting. Level after level crashed to the ground, one layer on top of another, slowly bringing both Jellal and Natsu down to sea level. The two stared off, seemingly unaware of the destruction occurring under their feet, if not for the slight smirk on Natsu's visage and the slight scowl on Jellal's. The ground at the base of the tower trembled, causing the few who remained on the island to watch on in fear. Two of the men Natsu had gotten past as well as another man and a woman, watched the tower crumble.

'Impossible… did that guy really bring down that tower just like that.' Gasped the man who almost had his shoulder dislocated by Natsu.

'I can't believe it… we spent years working on it… now it goes down in a moment… how can this be?' Asked the tanned boy.

'Simon, why don't you look as shocked as Shou and Wally?' Asked the girl, who seemed to possess many feline features, including cat ears and a tail.

'That man is Salamander, a fearsome fire mage. If there was ever a match for Jellal, it would be him.' Said Simon, a fairly muscular looking man.

'Shouldn't we help Jellal then?' Asked Wally.

'You saw what he did to you when he wasn't taking you seriously, none of us are a match for him. It is best that we leave as soon as we can.' Said Simon.

'We can't just leave Jellal behind!' Protest Shou, before a large chunk of stone dropped a few metres away from them.

'Then we had better take cover.' Advised Simon, before the group moved away from the crumbling tower.

- _line break-_

'Erza, what exactly are we looking for?' Asked Happy, as he flew alongside the knight.

'I'm trying to retrace my steps.' Said Erza.

'Eh, so you don't know where we are going?' Asked Happy in surprise.

'I have a general idea, but not an exact location.' Admitted Erza.

'Do you think we should stop for a rest then, otherwise you'll burn up all of your magic?' Asked Happy.

'It will be fine, just as long as we find Natsu before he does something that he can't undo.' Said Erza.

The blue haired feline observed the redhead, noting her determined gaze, but also the worry in her eyes.

'Don't worry, Erza. Natsu will be okay, he's Natsu after all.' Said Happy.

Erza smiled softly at this.

'Yes, you're right, he is Natsu after all.' Agreed Erza, before spotting something down below.

Erza nosedived, followed quickly by Happy, who had yet to spot what Erza had. A tiny speck of brown in a sea of blue had stuck out to Erza. As the speck enlarged, Happy was able to make out that it was a boat with a man inside.

'Natsu!' Cried Happy, thinking the man was his friend, only for this to be proven false once they got closer.

Inside the boat was an unconscious man who appeared to have suffered severe burns. Examining the burns, Erza felt the faintest traces of a familiar magic from them. Taking a moment to survey the boat as well as the current, Erza quickly deduced the rough direction it must have come from, given the passenger surely was in no state to alter the course of the sea vessel.

'Let's go, Happy.' Said Erza, rising into the air, sparing a bit of her magic to telekinetically give the boat a push to get it to land quicker, before flying off.

- _line break-_

'Do you have any idea how hard I worked to build this tower?' Asked Jellal in barely contained rage.

'I'm going to guess a lot harder than it was for me to destroy it.' Replied Natsu, enjoying the distress of the man in front of him.

'You've ruined so much here today… but it is okay, as I will defeat you and simply build another tower. Your actions are insignificant in the grand scheme of things, a momentary annoyance if you will.' Said Jellal, visibly calming himself down.

'I've got bad news for you pal. If you think you are leaving here today alive, you've got another thing coming.' Said Natsu.

'Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you.' Quipped Jellal.

' **Meteor**.' Said Jellal, before shooting off.

Natsu watched with a bored gaze as the man zipped around him, before breaking out into a vicious grin when he appeared behind him. Natsu whirled around and launched a fist of fire at Jellal at point blank range, blowing the mage back and burning away his cloak.

'That was just a little hello, now we can start the real fight.' Said Natsu, fire beginning to seemingly ooze out of him and spread out, heating the place up significantly.

'Be judged by the seven stars, **Grand Chariot**!' Exclaimed Jellal, revealing that all the moving around he had been doing before was not merely to unnerve Natsu, but rather to set up a more devastating attack.

Natsu closed his wings over his body as the attack reached him. Jellal smirked, assured in his victory, which made the sight of Natsu standing where he had been when Jellal launched his attack, very unnerving.

'That actually stung a little.' Growled Natsu, flexing his wings and revealing the right side of his body appeared burned somehow.

' **Fire Dragon's Anger**.' Said Natsu, clapping his hands together, as two large waves of fire closed around Jellal.

' **Meteor**.' Exclaimed Jellal, escaping the attack and rushing Natsu.

Jellal threw a punch at Natsu's face, only for the fist to be caught.

' **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**.' Said Natsu, blasting Jellal back.

The blue haired man rolled along the ground, before slowly getting back to his feet.

'It seems I've underestimated you.' Said Jellal, wiping a bit of blood off his lip.

'Likewise, but unlike you, I'm not even close to using my full power here. You won't actually get to see it, worms don't deserve to see my true power, but I'll be sure to utterly defeat you before ending your miserable existence all the same.' Said Natsu.

'Oh, is that so? Seems you are quite the talker, so let me show you my power.' Said Jellal, crossing his arms over his head.

Natsu felt the influx of power and was mildly impressed. It seemed this Jellal actually had some bite to his insane bark. Sadly though, a dog was no match for a dragon. Jellal continued to gather power for his attack, even with Natsu steadily approaching him. The wicked winds whipped up from the attack didn't even faze Natsu, as he continued advancing towards the frightening attack.

'This is your end!' Said Jellal, preparing to unleash his attack, only for Natsu to suddenly appear in front of him, clawed dragon hand around his throat, before he was pummelled into the ground, his attack dissipating.

A strangled cry escaped Jellal's mouth, as Natsu had yet to let his grip go.

'That was it? Your strongest attack wasn't even a blip on my radar. Here, let me show you ten percent of my power.' Said Natsu, before flaring his magic.

Jellal's very soul trembled at being in such close proximity to such power. It was maddening. Jellal felt as though a miasma of fire and darkness was swirling around him, suffocating him, seeping into his very being and crushing his soul, before it abruptly ceased.

'Well, still think you're going to live to build another tower?' Asked Natsu.

For the first time in a long time, Jellal felt something. Fear. Pure fear gripped Jellal's heart as he saw his life flash before his eyes. The thing in front of him was no mage, it was a monster and Jellal finally realised that the threats of his demise could be easily backed up. It was terrifying to think his life was dwindling to an end. With every haggard breath he took, he realised the next could be his last. Surprisingly, Jellal was saved, by a few cards. These cards had been thrown by the tanned man Natsu had defeated earlier.

'Shou, what are you doing?' Shouted Simon.

'He's going to kill Jellal!' Exclaimed Shou.

This momentary distraction proved to be the break Jellal needed, quickly breaking Natsu's slightly slackened grip and using Meteor to get away, closer to the group of four who had remained on the island.

'There is no escape, Jellal. Your friends may distract me momentarily, but I will kill you here today.' Said Natsu, standing up and turning to face the blue haired man.

' **Grand Chariot**!' Exclaimed Jellal, as even in his state of panic, he had managed to set up another attack during his retreat.

Natsu growled and blasted off the ground with a flap of his wings, before dive bombing the group, avoiding the attack. In a move that surprised everyone, Shou tried to intercept Natsu with another set of cards, before trying to suck him into one. Natsu roared, feeling the magic grip his form again, before engulfing himself in fire and slamming into the tanned boy. Jellal managed to use meteor to escape the blast radius, but the other three were blown away by the attack. A strong gust of wind emerged from the impact site, before a downed Shou was revealed, with Natsu standing in front of him.

'Keep running Jellal! I'll tear through everyone that gets in the way of me ending your life!' Shouted Natsu, before taking a deep breath in.

Jellal used meteor again and appeared behind Natsu, levelling a kick at his head, only for the fire mage to duck and light his leg on fire, before spinning around and kicking Jellal. Jellal used the momentum of the kick to set up another attack, only for Natsu to appear above him and open his mouth, spewing flames at him. Jellal crashed to the ground, rolling over a few times as the flames around him extinguished, before getting back to his feet. Jellal activated meteor once more, only for Natsu to suddenly appear on top of him, driving his knee into his back and smashing him face first into the ground. Lighting his fist on fire, Natsu prepared to end Jellal's life, only for a pair of voices to stop him.

'Natsu!' Cried both Erza and Happy, as they arrived upon the scene.

Natsu blinked in surprise.

'How did you find me?' Asked Natsu.

'I'll explain later. Natsu, you don't need to do this.' Said Erza, approaching Natsu and Jellal.

'I know I don't need to.' Said Natsu, causing Erza to pause.

'I want to.' Continued Natsu.

'Why Natsu, you are not a murderer?' Asked Erza, hoping to calm the dragon down.

'This thing caused you pain. I'm simply making sure it can't do so ever again.' Sneered Natsu, referring to Jellal.

'He won't Natsu, you've shown what will happen to him if he tries, so just stop. You don't need to lower yourself to his level.' Pleaded Erza.

Natsu hesitated, torn between doing what he felt Erza needed, with what Erza was saying.

'Just how do you know he won't try something?' Asked Natsu.

'We will hand him over to the authorities and he will be locked up, that's why.' Said Erza, gaining some confidence as Natsu seemed to be listening to her.

'Fine.' Said Natsu, exhaling deeply, before stepping off Jellal.

Almost as if to mock them, the moment Jellal was released, he rushed the unconscious Shou, placing a small blade to his neck.

'Haha, oh Erza, still as naïve as ever. You think this is it? The authorities? I'm not going down here and if you don't want Shou's blood on your hands, you will let me leave here unhindered.' Said Jellal, madness and fear reflecting in his face.

'Do you think that will stop me?' Asked Natsu, unnerving Jellal.

'Erza, do you really want me to kill Shou? If you don't stop him, I will rip Shou's neck open!' Yelled Jellal, spittle flying from his mouth.

'Natsu, stop please.' Said Erza, causing the pink haired mage to pause momentarily.

'I can kill him before he even tries.' Said Natsu, only for Erza to shake her head.

'No Natsu, let him go. I don't want to see you become a murder, not for my sake.' Said Erza.

Natsu's magic flared in response, reflecting his inner turmoil, before dropping to very little. Jellal smirked before being engulfed in the magic of meteor and disappearing, leaving Shou to fall back to the ground. The instant Natsu felt Jellal's presence disappear, his gave a roar of anger so loud it was heard among all the nearby towns across the body of water surrounding them. Fire shot out of Natsu's form, rising high into the air and lashing the ground around him.

'Natsu stop, it's okay!' Yelled Erza over the cacophony of noise Natsu was making, before requipping into her Flame Empress Armour.

Erza braved the flames, walking closer to Natsu, despite the uncomfortable heat she felt. Even with her armour negating half of the fire's power and her own innate resistance thanks to Natsu's marking of her, she could still feel a significant amount of heat, making her realise just how angry Natsu must be to produce flames of this magnitude. Erza eventually reached the Dragon Slayer, who was glowering at the spot where Jellal was before. Walking directly into his line of sight, Erza reached out to Natsu's face, cradling it between her hands.

'Natsu, it's okay. I'm not afraid anymore.' Said Erza, causing the fire around Natsu to lessen.

'I'm not afraid, because I know I have you at my side.' Continued Erza, as Natsu's flames started to come under control.

'You destroyed the tower and defeated Jellal, it is more than I could ever ask for, but you did it for me anyway, even without me saying a thing. I understand now, Natsu, my problems are your problems and your problems are my problems. As long as we have each other, we have nothing to fear, isn't that right?' Finished Erza.

Natsu let his magic calm down, leaving only a few cinders burning around his feet, before they too were extinguished.

'Well Natsu, I'm waiting?' Said Erza, adopting a stern expression.

'That's right, nothing will ever hurt you while I'm around.' Said Natsu, causing Erza's expression to soften again.

'Of course and I won't let anyone hurt you either Natsu. I'm here for you, just like you're here for me.' Said Erza, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck and hugging him.

Eventually, Natsu relaxed into the hug, before wrapping up Erza even tighter.

'He likes you.' Teased Happy, only for Erza to smile softly.

"I know, and I like him too." Thought Erza, enjoying the warmth of Natsu's hug.


End file.
